


My King, My Love & My Savior.

by Park_Jisu



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Ja'far a little cruel, Judal's own reverse harem., Judar has a very weak body, Judar is ooc, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Jisu/pseuds/Park_Jisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judar flees to Sindria, in hopes of starting over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sindria's unexpected visitor.

A slim cloaked figure with a hood covering their head made their way down the alleyways of the country of Sindria. The country of dreams, where a legendary man known as Sinbad rule. The figure weaved in and out of the alleys and avoided contact or the curious eyes of passing strangers. They stayed to the shadows and only stopping for a brief moment to glance up at the sky to look up at the moon in all its glory. 

As the figure looked up, their face was revealed by the moon's light. The figure was a young man that could've been easily mistaken for a women, who possessed ruby eyes with purple eyeshadow, pale skin, a small nose and full lips and high cheek bones. The man is what many people would consider beautiful and exotic, and there were many who would take delight in claiming and owning, someone of such beauty. The man went by the name of Judal, the High Priest of Kou, well former High Priest as he had relinquished that title the moment he escaped from Kou. 

Knowing that it wasn't a good idea to stay in one place for too long, Judal moved on and stumble upon a group of men. Instantly lowered his face, he tried not make eye contact with anyone. Knowing that he couldn't turn back now, Judal tried to just walk through but came to a halt as the group of men took notice of him and had quickly surrounded him. Smirking, the guys moved closer towards the frail magi, until they were within arms reach. There were five of them in total now that he had a clearer view of them, one of the them decided to be bold and grabbed him by his arm.

“LET GO OF ME, IDIOT!” Struggling and desperately trying to get his slowly bruising arm out of the man's vice grip. He couldn't fight them back. He didn't have any magic left as he had used the majority of it to escape from the Al-Thamen and used the last remaining amount of magic that he had left to fly himself to Sindria. Judal also knew that he wouldn't be able to fight them off physically as he wasn't trained in hand-to-hand combat and was pretty much aware that physically, he was very weak. 

Judal didn't notice as another man came up behind him and ripped off his hood and allowing it to fall to the ground soundlessly. Long luscious black locks flowed down his back, free of its confides as it was tucked underneath the hood. His hair which was usually in a ponytail was out and allowing people to see it's beauty in all it's glory. Black, glossy and shiny waves. 

"What a beauty you are."

The second man grabbed the magi’s chin with his larger fingers and with eyes filled with disgust for the man, Judal stepped on the man's foot only for him to retaliate by backhanding him squarely on his right cheek. Crying out in pain, the magi squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and allowed his eyes to snap back open as he felt another hand grabbing his other arm in a painfully tight grip. Looking to the side he saw that it was the man who had slapped him that had grabbed his other arm.

Fear clouded within the magi’s eyes and he struggled to get out of both of the men's hold on him but couldn't as they proved to be too strong. Laughter filled the alley as they went closer to the powerless magi, closing his eyes, Judar prayed silently for someone to help him.

“What's going on here?” A familiar voice called out and silencing the laughter of the five men. Snapping his eyes open and looking in the direction of the voice, the magi saw Sinbad along with Ja’far and Masrur.

Bowing before the High King, the first guy released the magi’s arm, while the second man grabbed his head to force him into a bow. “Let go of me!” The magi screeched as he tried to get the man's large hand of off his head.

“Insolent brat!” The second man said as he cocked back his fist and aimed it at the magi’s face. Closing his eyes shut and crossing his thin arms in front of his face to protect himself, Judal waited for the blow to meet. It wasn't until a few seconds went by that he notice that he didn't feel any pain. Opening his eyes he saw that Sinbad had grabbed the man's arm in a vice grip and twisted it behind his back. Turning his attention to focus on the king, he froze as he saw the cold and deadly look in the king’s eyes. How Sinbad's face was set in a serious expression with his jaw locked tight. His arms fell uselessly to his side.

"Sinbad,” Judal said in uncertainty, he didn't know this side of the king. He didn't wish to know this side of the goofy and party-loving king, who was all smiles and laugher. “You're hurting him.” And indeed he was, as he saw that the man's face twisted in an expression of pure agony and knew that it wouldn't take much for the king to just simply snap the man's arm. Wincing at the thought, that leaded him to think about Aladdin’s Djinn that crushed him so long ago, the magi gently placed his dainty hand upon the king's shoulder. “Stop.”

Releasing the man's arm, Sinbad addressed the men. His voice was firm and cold. “Leave.” 

Backing away from the king, the first man stumbles away hurriedly while clutching his aching arm and was quickly followed by his companions. Taking the king's distraction on the fleeing men, Judal tried to sneak away as discreetly as he can but it was in vain as the two generals moved to block him. They were silent up until now as they simply watched as their king handle the first guy.

"Why are you here Judal?” Ja’far question him, the magi watched closely as the silver haired man reached within his robe sleeves fingering his knifes. Judal knew that he didn't have the strength or power to fight off the general, if Ja’far chose at that very moment to attack him, he will die. Stiffening he slowly backed away from the two generals, only to bump into something that felt like a hard wall, he felt behind him only to feel silk fabric. Eyes widening in surprise, he turned around and saw a tanned muscular chest. Looking up, he saw the High King’s eyes were focused intently on him.

Glancing at the generals behind him before returning his attention back to the king, he swallowed before speaking up in a soft and quiet voice. “Look, I'm not here to start trouble or anything. I'm only here to start over, to begin a new life." 

It was silent for a while before the magi heard a loud snort that came from Ja’far. “As if we’ll believe that. Now why are you really here? You better start talking fast or you will be killed where you stand.”

Swiftly turning around to face the advisor, the magi opened his mouth to speak, only for him to close his mouth once more as his vision began to sway. Black dots began to fill his vision before his eyes closed shut completely and his body almost making contact with the floor, if it wasn't for powerful and muscular arms that caught him mid-fall. The only thing the magi was able to hear was the frantic calling of his name before he drifted into unconsciousness as the adrenaline of escaping the Kou Empire rushed out of him along with the event that just transpired between him and the group men and the depletion of his magic.


	2. What to do?

“What are we going to do with the magi?” This was the question that met silence as no one had an exact answer for it. The High King along with his Eight Generals sat around a large round table in a meeting room within the palace. With his hands laced together, Sinbad leaned forward in his seat and appeared in deep thought.

As a thought occurred to him, the king turned his attention on Yamuraiha who was also in deep thought as her eyebrows furrowed together. “How is he Yamuraiha?”

Snapping out of thought, the magician also leaned forward in her chair and place her arms on the table while her right arm came up and allowed her hand to cup her chin. “He’s not in the best condition, as I examined him I notice a few things. Two of the more alarmly things we need to be concern about is, one his magic was dangerously low, so low that I could barely feel it. And the second thing,” Pausing in her explanation, the magician frowned as she thought carefully on how to word her next words. “he’s smaller and even thinner than before,” She struggled to say the next words. “He’s been starved and as a result, he has become extremely anorexic."

It was silent as the information that Yamuraiha provided for them sunk in. Sucking in a deep breath, Sinbad closed his eyes before reopening and glanced around to take in his general’s expressions. He saw that Hinahoho was frowning deeply and that his eyes were shimmering with a hint of anger, Ja’far kept a blank expression but if you were to look closely you see that he had stiffened slightly that it was barely noticeable, Masrur’s eyes reflected hidden anger but otherwise, his expression was perfectly neutral. 

Drakon, Sharrkan, and Pisti also frowned, while Spartos tighten his fist. Even though the magi had caused them problems in the past they knew that it wasn’t the man’s fault. They knew that he did it on the orders of the Al-Theman because every time that they encounter the magi, his eyes reflected guilt and sorrow before it was quickly hidden away with years of skillfully hiding away emotions. They could also never forget the time when the magi decided to visit, and had shed ‘fake’ tears, they knew better, those were real no matter how much the magi denied it.

The king, himself felt enraged at the information but quickly shook any thought of tracking down the culprits for the magi’s condition. 

Yamuraiha tightens the hand that laid on the table before continuing on. “He’ll most likely wake up within the next two to three days. We can question him once he wakes up, my king.”

Leaning back, the king crossed his arms and sighed to himself. “Alright."

~Three days later~

In a lavish room with large windows, a groaning noise was heard from a large bed that was in the center of the enormous room and in the very middle of the bed laid a small figure that awoken. Sitting up weakly, the figure ran through their long black glossy hair. “Where am I?”

The door to the room opened and in came Yamuraiha, who was accompanied by Sinbad, Ja’far, and Masrur. Startled that the person was awake, the blue hair magician gasped before a small smile formed upon her lips, noticing that the magi was awake Sinbad smiled at the younger man warmly and stepped around the blue hair woman to get to the magician and stand in front of him. 

"How are you feeling, Judal?” The High King asked. Blinking in astonishment at the fact that he wasn’t in a dungeon and isolated from society, the magi stared at the king before replying. 

“I’m feeling fine, just a little confused and tired.” His voice sounded crack and dry to his ear, wincing at how he sounded the magi requested for water. Heeding his request, Yamuraiha went to retrieve a small cup of water and helping the magi hold the cup and lifted it to his mouth. Taking small sips, Judal thanked the woman. “Thank you.” This time his voice didn’t sound dry or raspy. It sounded better, much better than before in fact.

Stepping forward Ja’far cleared his throat and stood next to his king. His gaze focused entirely on the magi, carefully being watchful of the younger man’s movement, he wasn’t going to let a single thing get by him. “Now Judal what business do you have here in Sindria?"

His king shot him a look, ignoring it, the general continue to press on. “We will not tolerate any funny business. If you dare try to lie to us or try to trick us, or if we feel like you're lying it will end in your demise.”

Looking into the general’s eyes, Judal saw that the general meant every word and carefully considered his next words or else he’ll end up dead. He felt like the general will still attempt to kill him even if he told the truth but he knew that being as truthful as possible would be his best bet to get out of this situation.

“I left the Al-Thamen, and I’ve come with the hope to start over. That will only happen if you’ll allow it, High King.” His eyes landed back on the king’s, he paid the advisor no mind.

“Abso-” The reply was cut off by the king who had decided that he heard enough out of his advisor. “Of course.”

Stunned, the advisor looked at his king in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he would accept this man so effortlessly. Gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes at the magi, who flinched at the sight of the man glare. 

"Ja’far.” The High King said in warning at his advisor's behavior towards the magi.

Closing his mouth Ja’far glared one last time at the magi before leaving the room. At his advisor departure, Sinbad placed his right hand gently upon Judal’s shoulder and smiled once more. “Welcome to Sindria Judal.” 

Returning the smile, Judal lifted his hand to rest upon the hand that was on his shoulder. “Thank you.”


	3. Threat.

Slamming his hand beside the magi's head as he cornered the younger man, Ja’far leaned closer to the startled raven-haired beauty and gripped the magi’s right arm with his other free hand. Getting closer to his ear, the advisor spoke in a low and bone-chilling voice that made the magi tremble with fear. “If you really think that Sinbad will be able to stop me from killing you if you so much as think of betraying us or bringing any harm to Sinbad, himself, you can think again. I won't have any problems killing you where you stand. Do I make myself clear? All you need is just one slip up and you're done.”

Nodding his head to show that he understood, the magi slumped against the wall as the bigger and older man towered over his slimmer and smaller frame. He grew to fear the advisor ever since his arrival to Sindria and as such tried to avoid him as much as possible but it seems as though fate held other plans as the older man found him and had effortlessly cornered him, when he was on his way to the kitchen as he had felt hunger after answering a few questions from the High King. He still felt very weak since he hasn't been able to recover all of his magic that he had used to escaping the Al-Theman and flew to Sindria. His body was feeling the full effect and he feared that he would collapse at any second but thankfully he was able to hide that fact from the advisor as he had a feeling that the minute the man found a weakness he would strike. He knew that even with the little amount of power that he managed to gain back, he would be powerless to put up a decent fight against the general. He also knew that the minute he used the little bit of the magic that he had now, the advisor would effortlessly kill him on the spot.

Gulping with nervousness, the magi sighed with relief as the general moved back and released his arm which he was pretty sure Ja’far had left his hand mark on it and that there will surely be a bruise there within the next few minutes. Ja’far placed his hands within the sleeves of his robe and left. Placing his left hand against his chest the magi continued on down the corridor in search of the kitchen. Once he had manage to find the kitchen, he saw that the cooks were hard at work preparing lunch. Grabbing one of the cook's attention, Judal asked them if he could have some of their fruits to snack on for the moment. Smiling at the man, the cook nodded and left to retrieve the requested fruits and handed them to Judal with a small smile on his face.

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome.” Smiling to himself, Judal left the kitchen while munching on his fruits. As he was walking away from the kitchen and into another corridor, he ran into Masrur and Sinbad. Smiling at the two men, and greeting them with a small nod of his head.

“Hello Judal.” The king greeted the younger man with a warm smile, his eyes twinkling and held mischief as he snatched a grape away from the magi’s pile of fruit and popped it into his mouth. While Masrur also did his own greeting by nodding his own head and left the two alone. Glaring at the king lightly for stealing his fruit, Judal stuck out his tongue playfully and rolled his eyes before smirking and grabbing another grape from his plate and aimed it at the king's head. Unsurprisingly the king had caught the small fruit in between his teeth, and chewed on the fruit for a bit before swallowing it and casted a playfully winked at the magi's direction. Sinbad’s eyes were filled with mirth before catching sight of something upon the magi’s arm. His eyes narrow as he took in the darkish purple and blue mark that encircle the magi’s skinny and frail arm. ‘Is that a bruise? It wasn't there when he had arrived here.’ Seeing the king's line of vision focused on something else the magi followed the king's eyes and saw what caught his attention. Panicking, he swiftly brought his left hand to his right arm to cover the bruise and dropping the fruit in the process where it laid on the ground forgotten. Lowering his head he trained his eyes on anything but the king before him, it wasn’t after a few seconds that he felt large callous hands that were rough but somehow able to be extremely gentle to the touch, pulling his hand away as carefully as possible. “Who did this? It wasn't there when you first arrived here and now all of a sudden it's there. So who did it?” Sinbad questioned him as his eyes held nothing but warmth and care.

Judal knew better, he knew that behind that friendly exterior that the king could be vicious, manipulative and cruel but he could also be so kind, caring and loving that it was very easy to forget what he could do. Sin is a man who played his cards carefully and used his friendly facade to get the enemies to let their guard down, he did the same with allies too. Judal knew that if he was to talk to him about it, the man would have tried to intervene in the conflict between him and the man's advisor. He knew that it could either make it worse or by some miracle make it more bearable and better but his gut told him it will turn for the worst if he got the High King involved. Smiling to ease his worry the magi shook his head and brought his left hand to his hair that manage to cover his face. Judal also took notice that his left hand was still within the grasp of the king's hand but made no comment on it. Somehow he just felt safe with the king's hand wrapped around his much smaller and daintier hand. If Sinbad had notice he made no comments on their linked hands or move to release their hands either. “It's fine, I've just manage to hit it on something.” Even to his own ears, the lie sounded weak and barely convincible.

“Oh really because to me those look like hand marks as well.” It was at that moment, Judal froze he couldn't help but curse his luck at having to deal with a highly observant king. ‘Damn it.’ He looked down and saw that true to his words, there were finger imprints on his soft pale skin. Ja’far really doesn’t know how to hold back his strength when he’s enraged.

Grabbing the magi’s arm, Sinbad gently pulled him into an empty corridor, and corner the magi until his back hit the wall, while he tower over Judal. Lost and afraid as he knew that compared to Ja’far, Sinbad can do much more damage than just leaving a few measly bruises if he decided to get violent with him. Shutting his eyes tightly, he trembled before the king and tried to withhold his tears at the thought of the High King putting his hands on him. “It's fine, I won’t hurt you. I just wanted to help you, no one should be allowed to harm you while you're under my protection and I'm not happy that someone decided that they can hurt you.” He felt the gentle touch of the king's hand on his head as he rubbed his hair affectionately. “You can just tell me their names, that's all.” Shaking his head, Judal placed his hands against Sinbad’s chest and gently pushed the man away and gave him a smile. The smile could have fooled anyone into believing that he meant it but Sinbad wasn't someone who could be easily fooled. He, himself was a pretender, an actor so to speak and he knew that right there and then that the magi was faking it. That behind that smile laid a man, who had been hurt and scared. So without further adieu he hugged the magi gently to his chest and watched as tears came forth and trailed down Judar’s porcelain cheeks. “It's okay. No one going to hurt you anymore.”

Burying his head into the king's chest, Judal released a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around Sinbad’s middle section. His fingers digging into the man's robe as he clenched his fist. Staying silence for a while, he decided that it wouldn't be too bad if he told the king or so he hoped. “It was Ja’far.” Suddenly it felt as if it dropped a few degrees. Eyes widening in shock, Judal snapped his head up and stared into Sinbad’s eyes. What he saw took his breath away and he shuddered as he saw the look of pure rage. “It's fine really, I can understand his hostility and I have to admit I did deserve it so please don't do anything. Please!”

Sighing Sinbad allowed himself to hug the magi tighter before withdrawing a heavy sigh. “Fine.” Smiling genuinely Judal closed his eyes and rested his head against the king's chest once more. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I notice a mistake here and there on some chapters so I will be going over some of them.


	4. Talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to edit this so many times. I didn't even notice the minor mistakes on here. My bad.

After thinking long and hard, Judal came to the conclusion that in order to get Ja’far to trust or even have some type of tolerance towards him, he had to let him know that he felt guilty and wouldn't cause any trouble and that he would do whatever it takes no matter how long it takes to be trusted. He wanted to make that clear and live a peaceful life in Sindria. He knew he been a disrespectful brat in the past and he wanted to make amends with the generals and the High King. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that the king could have easily left him alone to deal with those vile men and he would've been used and probably left for dead by them. And at the time he had been far too weak and worn out when he had used the last of his powers to escape from Kou. Besides even if he didn’t have his powers to begin with he wasn't physically cable of defending him. His body wasn't made for combat or any type of fighting for that matter. He was literally like a kitten without its claws and teeth, he was defenseless. Judal owed more than his life to the king for accepting him and saving him from his fate of what those men, who obviously had bad intentions, had in store for him. He will talk to Sinbad and the other generals later but he felt as if he owed the silver-haired general the biggest apology along with the king.

So here he was leaning against the wall opposite of the door to the meeting room, waiting patiently and quietly for the generals and king to finish their latest meeting. After a few minutes, he heard the door opened and allowed his head to rise to meet the curious gazes of the generals and king. But Judal gaze was only focused on the silver haired general. Noticing the magi’s gaze the general glared at him and narrowed his green eyes. “Mind if I talk to you, Ja’far-sama?”

Surprised at the magi’s politeness and the title that was given to him, Ja’far narrowed his eyes even more and gave a swift nod of his head. Turning to his friends, he bid them a good day and swiftly turned around to face Judal and indicated with a tilt of his head to follow him. Nodding his head, the younger man followed the general wasn't surprised at the very least that the advisor took him into his office. Motioning for him to sit, Judal did as he was told and took a deep breath. “I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I won't be causing trouble while I'm here. I just want to live a peaceful, and I know I haven't been the kindest, sympathetic or reasonable person out there when I was with The Al-Theman but I'm willing to change. I don't want to go back so please give me a chance. I'll do anything to gain your trust so please, let me make it up to you and to everyone else.”

It was silent after a while, but it wasn't long before Ja’far reached within his robe and watched as the magician stiffen. ‘I can't hurt Ja’far-sama without the generals and Sinbad-sama thinking I'm a threat.’ He thought with dread, his hair which was in its usual braid swung behind the back of the chair as he held himself completely still with fear. ‘Physically I can't fight him but with magic, however, I have a chance. The only problem with that now is that I can't even knock him out with my magic as I didn't regain all of my strength yet to even cast a simple spell.’

He flinched and closed his eyes as the general whipped out his hand from the robe and felt the shift in the air, as well as a sharp pain in his arm. Warmblood trickle slowly down his arm, the blade had grazed him and it didn't feel like it was too deep but all the same, it had hurt without a doubt. Hearing a loud thud the next second, he clenched his hands. He knew that the general had thrown the dagger with a lot of force and gulp. “Why didn't you strike back?”

Taking a deep breath and reopening his eyes, he met the general’s own and decided to answer truthfully. “I'm not strong enough to defend myself against you or anyone here for that matter honestly. I have a very weak body so physically strength isn't something I can fall back on. My magic is drained as well and I can't even cast a simple spell either. Plus even if I could, it won't end well for my part at the very least. Everyone will think that I started it and I took it upon myself to attack first. I meant what I said too, I'm just here to live a peaceful life, Ja’far-sama.”

“I hope you don't think a few nice words will make me accept you?” Ja’far had questioned, his eyes still cold and narrow into slits. 

"Of course not!” The magi said quickly in a loud voice that was full of offense but slumped slightly and after a few seconds later brought his left hand up and held his upper arm tightly as blood seeped between his fingers and sighed to himself quietly. “I just want to start over. Please.”

“Do you even know just how much damage you caused over the past few years here? What makes you think you deserve the right to beg for forgiveness?” The advisor asked in genuine curiosity. He knew that the magi was serious and had genuinely expressed regret over what he had done in the past. 

Turning his head a little bit to the side, Judal looked down and breathed in slowly. “I know that I caused allot of damage here and I'm willing to make amends and do whatever I can to show everyone that I'm sorry.” 

“Look at me Judal.” Ja’far commanded. Following the command, Judar lifted his head and met the advisor’s gaze head on. “What if you can make amends by becoming the king's personal slave?” Shock at the what the general had just suggested to him, his eyes widened and just as he was about to open his mouth to protest and how he knew that Sinbad wouldn't have wanted a slave, to begin with. He was meet with the most intense stare, that shook him to the very core. 

"I know what you're thinking. Doesn't Sinbad hate slavery or doesn't seem to keen on even having a slave of his own? There is a high chance that I can convince him to change his mind and make an exception.” Ja’far keep that heated and intense gaze of his on the frail man. 

"...He won't accept it. He isn't that kind of person and he wouldn't hurt me intentional.” His grip on his arm tighten, the magi was pretty sure with the grip he had on his arm, there will be a nice little bruise there within a few hours.

"Do you want to bet?” The obvious challenge was heard loud and clear. "I'm pretty sure he may have some pent up anger from the last time you pinned him to a wall with icicles and not only that but your latest attack on Sindria and it's people too. He may have smiled in your face but it doesn't mean that he has completely forgotten what you did? I think not." Ja'far was no fool, he knew deep down that his friend held some type of rage towards the magi for his previous actions. He may not have said it but he knew it was there and he had given some thought to how he could make the magi pay for all the destruction he had caused but there was this slight chance that Sinbad wouldn't allow it. As he knew if he slipped into his rage with the magi he may risk himself into falling in depravity even more. However, that may be a slight concern since he knew that the king had excellent control his rage, so it wasn't really much of a problem and that why he came to this....amendment.

“Are you trying to break me?” The magi had to ask this. He couldn't get it around his head that the calm and collected advisor would even use this method of ‘making things right’, there had to be something else.

The silver-haired general smiled, but this smile held so much malice that it didn't even look genuine or friendly at all. “It's only fair, you tried to break Sinbad by almost destroying the country that he holds dear to his heart so why not the favor? I mean it only seems fair but in this case it'll be your body and if you're strong enough to withstand everything then it won't be your mind as well.” The general knew that the magician wasn't wrong in the least, he did want to break him just like how the magi had tried to break his friend.

“You're hoping that he uses me.” It wasn't a question but a statement. He knew what the advisor wanted, him being broken and used in more ways than just sexually frustration.

"Who knows with Sinbad, no one can really ever tell what he's thinking or planning to do. Just hope for your sake that he isn't on the same page as me.” With that said the advisor dismissed the magician from his office and allowed a smile to grace his lips. It was a sad and wry one.

“Why don't I feel happy that I'm making him pay in a way that's so humiliating and demeaning, that he'll probably feel like he’ll die.” He said to himself and ran a hand through his soft treks. “This is extremely disappointing.” He added softly to himself and decided since he was here in his office that he'll do some work. ‘This is going to be a very interesting turn of events.’ He mused and set off to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Heading back to his quarters that was within the palace, Judal walked slowly with a dazed expression. He had known that it wouldn't be easy to get the silver-haired general forgiveness, he just didn't expect for his freedom to be put on the line. Sure he knew that compared to other leaders that Sinbad wouldn't put him on death row. The magi felt that his life wouldn't be in any type of danger within Sinbad’s hands if he actually agrees to the slave thing. 

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice as another person was heading his way. Bumping into something that felt similar to a rock, Judal lifted his head and came face to face of the root of his problem and very thought. Sinbad, the great High King himself. Lord of the Seven Seas and conqueror of seven dungeons. The man who ruled the Seven Seas Alliance as well had the most influence within the world.

It was in that moment that Judal realized just how much power that this man had and just how much respect and influence this man had at his disposal. It was because of this man that he could start over, it was this very man that he had threatened in destroying everything he held dear and dared to laugh straight in his face. Everything that he had ever done came rushing back at him all at once and he begins to tremble at the very thought of him becoming this man's slave. He began to have second thoughts about his life not being in danger.

‘What if he does agree to this? What if the kindest he has shown me so far was just an illusion. That wanted with all his heart to hurt me. He's been so kind and playful but yet could he really be so cruel as to fake it all?’ The weaken magi thought with utter dread. He knew it was possible and in his state of mind he did the unthinkable, something that he normally wouldn't do if he was thinking right. Leaping onto the High King and wrapping his thin arms around Sinbad's muscular neck, he pressed his body as close to the king as he could. Allowing the man to feel of his curves as well as the light trembling within his body. His eyes became glossy and it wasn't long before the king felt something wet and cold soak the front of his robe. 

"Allow me to atone for my sins Sinbad. Allow me to become your slave and I would do whatever you may ask of me.” His voice which was usually so full of confidence and held a bit of cockiness wasn't there anymore. But instead, it was the voice of a person realized that weight of his actions and was so close to breaking down entirely.

As his tears continue to fall with his face buried within the king's chest, the magi could only stand there and wait. It wasn't until what seem like forever did Sinbad move and he felt large rough hands on his hips. “I'm afraid I cannot accept your proposal.” One of the hands left his waist and he felt a hand take a small of a lock of his hair.

“But..Ja’far..I-”

“So it was Ja’far, who implanted that idea into your head.” Sinbad said as he twirls the lock with his fingers. Nodding weakly Judal could only release more tears as he thought over the advisor words. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry…” He began to mumble apologies after apologies. 

What he didn't expect was for the king to bring him closer and begins to gently rock them back and forth. “Shush it's fine, there no need for apologies.” But as he said this the magi felt as if it was a lie. He did have to apologize and so much more. Things cannot simply be erased with words, people will always remember what he did in the past and saying sorry isn't going to cut it. 

“Please let me do this.” Judal pleaded as his tears couldn't seem to stop falling. He had to do something, anything, he just had to. He owes it to him for being able to have this new beginning, for saving him from men. He wasn't strong so he knew that without a doubt that his body would have been taken advantage of and he would have been left for dead. Thinking of this more at he truly felt the horrors of how close he was to being rape and it was all thanks to this man in front of him that he was okay. 

“Answer me this Sinbad. Do you feel any hidden angry towards me for what I did in the past?” Judal asked and waited patiently for the king's response. He saw how the king opens his mouth before closing it and frowning deeply and eyes narrowed. That was all he needed as his answer. He knew it no one can be that forgiving and not have some type of resentment for the things that he had done. “Let me make it up to you whether it's with my body or my powers or both. I'm at your disposal….my king.”

“Do not regret this.” Sinbad said as he twirls the lock with his fingers still. His eyes, this time, were hidden behind his bang. 

“I won't.” The magi said and looked up and gasp once he saw Sinbad's eyes as the king released the lock of hair and rake his own hair back exposing his cold, dead hard eyes to the magi. “I'm yours to do with as you please.”

“You really shouldn't have said that.” Sinbad said as he slammed the magi to the wall and kissed him in hunger. Pulling away from what felt like minutes, he watched as the magi breathed heavily and smirk. “After dinner meet me in my quarter.” With that said he turned around and left the still breathing frantically magi as he tried to catch his breath.


	6. Confusion at it's finest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter but here it is.

Dinner went by quickly as the table was full of laughter and light conversation. Judal was pulled into the generals and king's conversation every now and then and always made an effort to reply back or just nodded his head. He had learned a few new things about each of them and he had to say that he was quite surprised at their carefree nature.

But he couldn't even enjoy it as his nerves were a wreck, he couldn't stop thinking of what the king would do. Would he actually go through with it? Would the king really use his body for his own pleasure? Or just use his powers? He did mention to the king that he could use both but in reality, he was scared senseless. He knew of the prowess that Sinbad possessed, his strength was unmatched and he couldn't fight him off physically if he decided to try to weasel himself out of it. He didn't know what Sinbad would even do to him and that's what scared him even more.

Just as dinner ended he received a look from Sinbad that went unnoticed by everyone except for him which caused him to gulp. Knowing what the look meant he looked away and bowed his head slightly. Closing his eyes and counting to five, he risked a look back at the king and sighed in relief once he notices that his attention was no longer on him. ‘Thank goodness.’

As dinner finally came to an end, the generals had gotten up and bid each other goodnight. They also bid their king and him goodnight in unison and went off to their own device, while Judal simply sat there and dreaded to even move. Until he felt eyes upon him and looked up only to be met with golden orbs. Sinbad hasn't left yet and just sat in his seat at the head of the table, his gaze never wavering as his eyes met Judar’s own. 

Sighing to himself quietly Judar stood up and made his way to the king's side and waited for the man to get up as well. But as he looks at the king he notices that the king had his hand closed around a cup of wine and it wasn't even half done. He was startled out of his little observation as the king spoke up. “I thought I said for you to meet me at my quarters? Go on, I'll catch up after I'm done.”

Looking away from his king, Judal turned around to leave but was stopped by a hand latched onto his wrist. Surprising him once more but this time due to the unexpected contact, he glanced at the king as he waited patiently and silently for him to say anything. He waited for what felt like forever but in actuality was merely a few seconds. 

Sinbad’s gaze upon him were intense and smothering and he looked away and felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, no doubt leaving a very noticeable blush. Just as he turned back to face him, once he tried to make his blush go away he was suddenly let go as the king turned his attention back to his gauntlet of wine. “Go.”

Judal felt confusion as the king sip his wine and only kept his gaze on the cup. He was no longer a concern at the moment while it seemed that the man was gonna say something to him, he had either decided it was important or his words weren't to be wasted on him. Shaking his head, he Turned around and stop at the door of the dining room and glance back at the king with a sadden expression. ‘Am I just a toy to you, Sinbad?’ 

It was a question that was never said out loud as the magi left the room with his mind in further disarray and made his way to the king’s personal chamber. Opening the door to the room, Judal allowed himself in and sat on the bed and released a shuddering breath. He had agreed to this, so he will do whatever the king wants but as he coached himself, he could have never prepared himself for what was about to take place once the door to the king's chamber opened.

“Clothes off .”


	7. Unexpected turn.

“Clothes off.”

Breathing deeply, Judal had stood up from the massive bed and with shaky hands had begun to slowly undress. What should have taken a few seconds turn into minutes as he couldn't stop the shaking of his hands as he took off his clothes. It didn't help that he felt the king’s intense and smothering gaze on him which made it all the more difficult for him to function and focus on the task at hand. 

But as he finally had managed to get rid of the last article of clothing, he felt callous fingertips on his chest and had been pushed back and fell onto the incredibly soft large bed with a small gasp. The king’s right hand was outstretched as an indication that he had only used one of his hand to perform the act. While the other one laid at his side. Looking at his majesty, Judal couldn't help but tremble as he had never felt so vulnerable as he was now. The center of attention of this powerful and terrifying yet gentle, fun loving, and adventurous man. Never before had he felt so scared, he may have tried to act brave but the king still saw the underneath all of that bravo that he was very afraid. He saw it in the way his body tremble ever so slightly or the way how occasionally there would be an occasional flicker of fear and vulnerability within those lovely red eyes. 

Sinbad was never one for being a sadist and he still would never be one. For he found nothing amusing at having the usually proud, loud and battle crazed man fearing him as he laid bare to him on his large bed. This isn't something that he wanted to do honestly, he would rather have the magi want him on his own terms and not out of a sense of debt. But alas what can he do? Well besides maybe messing with him a bit. The idea seemed far too tempting so he went along with it.

Trailing the same outstretched hand on the magi’s stomach, Sinbad had his attention on the precious Al-Theman’s Oracle. He watched as the magi eyes squeezed shut upon the contact and how he clenched his hand on the sheets. He kept this up for a few seconds before removing his hand entirely and hovering over Judal’s small frame. At the same time that he manages to bring his body over the frail magician, Judal’s eyes snapped out and he was meet with glossy fearful ruby red eyes. Glossy?

‘He’s about to cry.’ Sinbad thought to himself as he placed his mouth upon Judal’s delicate neck and began to suck, leaving a very dark red hickey that later shifted into a dark blue and purple-ish color. While his right hand went to the smaller man's hip and squeezed. Releasing beautiful moan that allowed the sound to travel all the way to Sinbad’s groin. The king pulled away from magi’s neck and trailed up to the delicate jawline to Judal’s lips before kissing him harshly. As his hand left Judal’s hips and moved onto the former’s oracle of Kou’s member and gave a rough tug. 

Turning his head and completely breaking away from the kiss, Judal cried out from the sensations of his member being played with and couldn't help but release a shudder as the king stroked him. ‘He’s actually…doing this..aaa aah!’

It wasn't after three minutes that the magi’s came to his orgasm. Shaking his head with a smirk, Sinbad got up and spoke out loud as he watched as Judar shiver. “So fast.”

Not having the energy to give the High King an angry retort, Judal settle for giving him a weak glare. Turning around Sinbad walked away from the smaller man but paused and glanced over his shoulder. “I'm going to my office if you need me just send a servant or come to me personal if you want.” He paused for a few seconds and looked to be in deep thought before adding in an offhanded manner. “You may get dress.”

Weakly pushing himself up on his arms as his entire body felt like jelly and very weak, Judal frowned. “Aren't you...aren't you going to take care of yourself?”

Shaking his head, Sinbad looked back at the magi with gold piercing eyes that had the underlying warning of something being tamed and needed to be free but was kept caged with a firm lock and with the key thrown away or stored somewhere safe. Something that was lurking behind those golden eyes like a beast waiting for its freedom and chance to escape that made the infamous magi shiver in fear. “I would like to but as of this moment you fear me and am I right? Heh, of course, I'm right and I rather not force you into doing something that you're obviously aren't ready for. So don't worry about me, you should be more worry about yourself now clean up. Oh and don’t make an offer like that when it's clear you had no experience in the manner and had the very desire to disappear the moment I had simply touched you.” 

Not having any words to say as he was shocked speechless the magi watched as Sinbad had departed and only snapped out of his starring state as the door slammed shut.

Startled at the suddenness of the change of directory as he was pretty certain that his king would have taken him even if he was ready or not. Judal allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he thought of his king. The man could have easily blackmailed him or forcefully had his way with him as he was still very weak from the overuse of his magic but he didn't. 

It was a pretty known fact that he didn't have much physical strength, to begin with, and for the man to just leave him be, he had never felt so grateful. As much as he would like to repay the man for his kindness, he just wasn't...read. Maybe he'll never be honestly. 

‘Sinbad...thank you...’ Tears fallen onto the sheets of the large bed. ‘Thank you..thank you so much. I wasn't ready for you to use me...nor could I had handle being used in that way...Sinbad.'

If the servants or any generals had passed the king's room heard the occasional sobbing sounds coming from within the room they had wisely ignore it as they knew that the king had the high priest in his chambers. It wasn't a secret that out of the two the magician had been acting rather odd during dinner time and that this was the results of where that odd behavior had lead to. The dark magician wasn't good at hiding his nervousness and the looks he shoots their king, confirmed that something was going to happen between the two.

Some had their suspicions on the two's relationship but none of them had ever had the courage to ask. After all, everyone knew that the king may have protected this kingdom and its citizens, they had always wondered why the king had never made moves to get rid of the battle-loving magi but instead always avoided him and now have in staying here. As unexpected as it was no one made any comments besides Ja'far, which was understandable as he had expressed his dislike of the ravenett plenty of times.

But they would respect their king's decision after all the man had never allowed his people and kingdom to be put in jeopardy and they knew that he wasn't going to start now. They trusted him, their king and they weren't going to sully their king's trust by questioning his actions now. They would respect their king and treat their unexpected new resident with an equal form of respect as they had the suspicion that the former oracle of Kou would most definitely become Sindria's new magi soon.


	8. He is many things...

The Great High King of the Seven Seas Alliance was many things, so many things. That the list could just go on and on but these were the things that he was known for truly and many could attest to this. For they were there to witness some of these characteristics themselves.

A player.

A heartbreaker.

A manipulative and egotistical bastard.

A cruel and heartless man to his enemies.

A loving king and ruler to his people and a kind hearted man to his friends. 

He was even considered to be a god that had graciously blessed the world with his divine presence and so much more.

He was many things but he certainly wasn't a rapist. As much power that he had gained from building him own country from scratch, he had never flaunted it to get what he wanted or used it to force someone into bed with him. It was always woman flocking to him no matter where he went and were very willing to warm his bed for the night. Some practically beg him to take them to his chambers for a long night of passion. Others just threw themselves at him and demanded his serves.

No matter where he went or if they didn't even know that he was a king, women always found their way to his bed and by the next day it was just another girl that's been added to the incredibly long list of women that he had conquested with no strings attached. Another conquest and another nameless face, that's all they were. Even if he wanted to feel something for them, he couldn't. To him, it was just sex, but to them, the womens that he took to his bed and spent a night in his chamber thought that they can change him and stay. That they were the one and that he would claim them but that was far from the case. He was never one for commitment, he avoided it like the plague and once the girl realized that she was just a fling she left with her heartbroken and it was on to the next one.

Another pretty face and name that he won't remember.

But Judal wasn't someone that he wanted to take to his bed due to some twisted form of logic and justice. He actually cares for him and it had truly bothered him when the smaller and frailer man had made it so obvious that it pained him to be touched by him and cause him to go into a panic that he had so desperately tried to hide. It had been in vain and it was painfully apparent that he had frightened him and he was certain that even though it was only just for a quick moment, he was positive that the magi had seen 'it'. Which brought him to where he was going now.

Storming through his palace he had made his way to his silver-haired general’s room, and slammed the door open with enough force to crack the wall behind the door. Watching as Ja’far jumped slightly in surprise, as he was at his personal desk within his room. He stalked up to his advisor in a slow predator like manner that sent alarm bells ringing within the silver haired man's head. 

Schooling his face into a carefully blank expression, while on the inside Ja'far was going over every possible theory on why his king would be mad at him. But it was when the king decided to open his mouth and voice the something that hadn't even crossed his mind did he blink owlishly. 

“Come again?” 

“What were you thinking when you planted that idea into Judal’s head about him being used as a slave for me?” He said again, this time, it came out in a far darker tone than before but the former-assassin held his ground. 

“Oh, that I'd figure that if the brat wanted to make it up to you why not allow himself to become your very own slave or sex slave. After all, it's only fair as he destroyed the place that you've held close to your heart so why not destroy his body?”

“Do you not hear yourself Ja’far!?” Sinbad asked with disbelief.

“I hear myself perfectly fine!” Ja'far screamed back.

“This isn't like you why would you want to do that to someone?” The high king had to know why he just couldn't believe that his friend would even implant such an idea in someone's head.

“Because he hurt you! He hurt you...you of all people...you always saw the good in people and you're so kind.” He paused for a few seconds to catch some of his breath that he lose from screaming. “He took advantage of that kindness, and I just want him to feel some kind of pain, I want him to suffer.” There he said it.

“He's a person!” Sinbad said in anger. He was very close to losing his temper completely with his silver-haired friend but if Ja’far notice, he didn't try to let it intimidate him and he sure didn't let that stop him from his next comment. 

“He's a demon!” The retort had left the general’s mouth before he could even think about it. He saw that his king's darkened and something that always lurked behind his king’s eyes roared in fury before it was quickly hidden away. ‘The Beast.'

It wasn't a public or known fact to the people that their king had a cursed place upon him and as a result of that curse there was something dark and highly dangerous hidden within their king. Only his most trusted generals knew of it and even they didn't know the true extent of it. They just knew that because of that curse, there were two sides to their king. The light heart rationally party-loving man who can occasionally become very serious when the situation arouses. Then there's the darker and eviler side of their king, the side that wasn't shown often but it sometimes appeared when the Al-Theman were mention or even made an appearance. It was the side that left both enemies and allies alike in fear and terror, the raw power that he kept under a firm lock and key, that once loss it causes massive destruction.

It was a side that not even Judal had the experience of dealing with and for that, the king hopes that side never showed itself in the presence of the frail man. It wasn't a side that Judal could handle and would become quite fearful of. He just knew that the moment Judal see his other side, he will fear him and he didn't blame him. That's why when he saw the fear within those lovely red eyes he stop in his advance and left the magician alone in his room. He had a suspicion that Judal had seen a brief flash of 'the beast' which caused the fear to present itself. 

"You will not call him that and you will not implant any more ideas into his head, do you hear me!?" Sinbad all but growled at as he regarded his friend with a glare.

"I don't see what's so special about him, he's evil and corrupted." Ja'far says sourly, he felt that nothing good could come from having the dark magician here.

"You and I both know that people can change, do not forget where you came from and who you originally once were." 

"I-I-" He didn't know what to say to that honestly, he knew that his king was right. He wasn't as different from Judal, he had come from a rough childhood himself and was made into a human weapon and Judal just happen to be in the same boat as him. He just was never saved him and the advisor never felt so thankful that he was on the right path now as he was. He didn't know what could have happened to him if Sinbad hadn't have saved him.

Seeing that he had his friend, Sinbad sighed and leaned against the way. "Look give him a chance, no implanting such vile thoughts into his head." Raking a hand through his short spiky hair, he continues on in a more gentler tone. "Everyone deserves a chance, don't they? I gave you a chance, so please do this for him."

It was silent for a while as the king waited for his general's response and he wasn't disappointed. "Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a chance that 'Why was I even born?' might be delay. 
> 
> As for this story, I'm thinking about taking a mini-break from it.


	9. Let all our fears be washed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so apparently I manage to finish this chapter somehow, so don't even ask me how I do it! Cause I don't even know how I did it myself, so I guess you guys don't have to wait until next week for it at least. I had honestly thought I would have this one out by next week but my writer's block just vanish and I was able to do this. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Well, enjoy!!!

It was the very next day that Ja'far found himself in front of the dark magician’s room and hesitated for a split second on whether he should knock or not on the door. It was just as he brought his hand up to knock that the door swung open and he saw the startled look that's formed on the magi’s face before it went to one of fear as he realized who exactly was in front of him. Trembling a bit, the magi started to slowly back away further within his room as the advisor stood still at the doorstep.

Narrowing his eyes at the sight of the fear that reflected within those ruby eyes the advisor thought to himself. ‘This...this is wrong. This isn't like him, usually, he'll say a spiteful comment or two, yet now.’ Taking into the account that the trembling looks as if it's getting worse as the time progressed Ja’far sighed. ‘He fears me. Have...have I've been that cruel to you that now all you can think of is fear and horror when it comes to me? Yes, yes I have.’ As he thought back to all of the times he's threatened and assaulted him out of anger. ‘I got to make this right.’

Yet as he took one step towards the magi, there was a visible flinch from Judal as the result of his advance and he stopped right there. Never before had someone feared him so much that it left a strange feeling within him. A feeling that was so horrible that it made the advisor want to curl into himself. He hadn’t felt this way since his days as an assassin and then it happen. His eyes widen as he replayed certain scenes over and over again as a child and his physical assaults on the fragile teen in front of him, and he had to count his blessings that Sinbad didn't do anything to Judal. He knew, just knew that if Sinbad had actually decided to let loose on the poor magician body that there'll be bruises and cuts everywhere and there would be a high chance that the magi, himself would die from the pain if not be inches away from death doorstep.

He had heard tales of the oracle weak body and just how delicate his body actually was, not to mention that he was pitifully weak with no endurance or physical strength to back him up should his magic one day fail him. And as he took the time to actually look at the teen in front of him, he saw it. He didn’t see the monster that he portrayed to be while he was with the Al-Theman but a fragile creature with the beauty to rival a goddess with enchanting ruby red eyes, that was glossed over with tears that further enchanted him and making them sparkle as the light from the window had hit them just right. Pale white porcelain skin that seemed to be so soft and frail that if he was to just hit him even lightly there will be the possibility of bruising. It seemed to be unmarked but upon closer inspection, he saw otherwise as at the side of the magician’s neck was a dark bruise that seemed to be a hickey and the next bruise that Ja'far saw was the one that he, himself had left on his right arm.

Seeing the bruise that he had left on the magi’s skin, left a foul taste in his mouth and he turned away in shame as he thought of how could he do that to someone. To anyone actually. He was so lost in his thoughts and guilt that he had failed to hear the soft shuffling of footsteps. It wasn’t until he felt a hand resting itself upon his shoulder that he snapped out of it and turned his attention to the raven haired man and was startled at the gentleness of the touch and the serene look on the magi’s face. It was as if he was looking at an angel and now he quite frankly understood Sinbad’s infatuation and acceptance with the smaller man and the anger that he had previously displayed at the comment he had made about Judal being a demon.

For the first time, he just saw a boy, no that wasn't what he was. A teen. 

A teen that has been poked at and molded into what others wanted him to be but beneath that bravo laid a fragile, broken and scared teenager. Who understood it better than anyone else what it takes to be made into a monster. What it takes for that man-made monster to be broken and asked for forgiveness and reforming and becoming someone that can be humble. 

He had also realized that the once scared teen had gone out of his way to make some sort of comforting gesture, completely leaving the safety of his room and had closed the door, effectively cutting off his own way of retreating should Ja'far decided to hurt him again, that was something that took him aback as well as open his eyes a bit more.

He now understood that his anger was misplaced all along, that he was wrong. Who he should be angry at is the Al-Theman for causing all of this hatred and anger towards a teen who has known nothing but them and chaos. They were the ones to blame and so rightfully so. They didn't teach him anything but destruction and because of that, he doesn't understand. But he's trying to understand and comprehend his actions, what he lacks knowledge of is being made up in his own way. He's trying to make up by apologizing and offering himself up as an apology. But that wouldn’t work with Sinbad, he rather not use the magi like that for he actually cared about him and didn’t want to hurt him.

And if Ja’far knew one thing, it's possible that anyone can change and now he can see why Sinbad had accepted him and so many others. He believed that there's always a chance, and as much as he had disagreed with the king before, he could now see that be was being hypocritical for he had come from a similar background and he had dared to deny someone the chance to change. Never before had he felt such guilt and shame, but now he was going to try to make things right. But just as he had opened his mouth to speak, the magi had beaten him to it.

“It’s alright, I understand. So it's alright there no need to worry Ja’far-sama” The advisor lips formed into a straight line at the formal title and shook his head as he felt that it didn't suit the magician to be so formal, to begin with.

“You shouldn't be the one comforting me…” He paused for a moment to regain his thoughts and to carefully worded them out next. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry I treated you that way...I am just so used to your trickery and the lies and aches that you always leave here in Sindrian that I didn't know whether or not to believe you. These people are my family and I don't know what I'll do without them, so I did what I only knew what to do. I wanted to protect them, but by doing so I’ve hurt you and it honestly makes me just as bad as the Al-Theman for stooping to that level. So what I'm trying to say here is that I'm sorry and there's no need for you to call me Ja’far-sama, just Ja’far will do.” 

It took the magician a moment to realized what he had said as he blinked twice in surprise before a smile blossom over his face creating a beautiful sight to behold. “It's fine Ja’far-sa-”

A glare was sent his way before he could even finish the sentence and he smiled. “Okay, okay just Ja’far than? No more nicknames like freckles? Nah, I like that name for you actually!”

Groaning at the horrid nickname, Ja’far sighed before a smile made its way to his face. ‘I suppose this is better than his fearful look. You really do know how to pick em, huh Sinbad?’ 

“Come on freckles let's go get breakfast, I could go for some fresh fruit.” Judal said with glee as he grabbed the advisor by his sleeves and began to pull him but he couldn't move him much as the man was heavy and was a lot more grounded than him. This caused him to fall backward only for Ja’far reflexes to kick in and grabbed him before he could meet the hard marble floor. “Freckles, why are you so heavy?”

“Don't make me drop you.” Laughing at the threat that obvious had no real heat in it or venom, the magician felt himself being uprighted and sent a smile in the advisor way in gratitude and turned around to make his way to the dining room completely missing the small blush that appeared on Ja’far face. ‘Yup, I can definitely see how Sinbad has fallen for you, even if the lady killer himself was to denying it himself.’

With that, last thought in mind both of them headed towards the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh two more important things!!
> 
> 1) I won't be referring to Judal as Judar anymore if you have noticed! His name will be written as Judal from now on.
> 
> 2) Judal will be 18 years old in this instead of his canon age, so no he isn't 23. Everyone but Judal is older now, like in the time skip. So for instance, if I wanted to make Aladdin appear in this story he will be 15 years old instead of 11 years old.


	10. Food...Fight?!

Walking into the dining room while chattering animatedly with each other, Judal and Ja’far seems to have not notice that the moment they had walked in talking as though they were good friends they immediately had an audience. Smiling slightly at the pair, Sinbad had taken into account of their closeness towards each other and despite himself felt a pang of jealousy hit him. But had quickly brushed it off once he realized that they were no longer on bad terms anymore. It was great that they could be friends but he didn't expect for them to be so close when just the other day they were at each other's throats, well more like Ja’far was scaring Judal senseless by threats and physical abuse.

He was glad in all honesty but he still couldn't quite shake that pang of jealousy as he saw Judal let out a surprisingly cute giggle and a smile that was more than just adoring than anything else. 

‘Just what's so funny?’ The king thought to himself and he seems to not be the only one looking at the group for he could see at the corner of his eye that Masrur and Hinahoho had their eyes on them as well. Grunting, he spoke up in a slightly more than necessary loud voice that cut through the conversations happening from all sides of the table and was directed towards the two that just walk in. “It's nice of you guys to join us for breakfast, though we've been waiting for a while mind sharing what took so long?”

Glancing at each other with a smile set upon their faces, Ja’far spoke for them. “Well, we have decided to set aside our difference and actually look past our rocky history. It will be difficult at times but we'll try to make it work. We will be trying to build our friendship from scratch.” 

“Freckles is right, for one thing, it will be hard for us to start over and build our friendship due to our.....rocky past for the most part, but we'll try. I know that it will be hard for some of you to even think of forgiving me for what I’ve done in the past but I'm willing to try to make amends.” Judal spoke up after the silverette. Surprisingly to the rest of the generals, he sounded so sincere and honest and the look in his eyes sealed the deal for him. They will believe him, as they knew that no one can fake such genuine sincerity. 

Giving the magician a once over, Yamuraiha smiled. “I’ll forgive you but remember I won’t forget. I would like to believe that you’ll change so prove to me that you will? Okay, Judal?”

Nodding his head at the blue haired magician, Judal replied back. “Of course, I won’t let you down.”

Sharrkan and Pisti shared a look and just shrugged their shoulders and giving the dark magician an easy going smile, showing their acceptance towards the dark magician. While Masrur only gave him a nod but if you were to look closer you’ll see a ghost of a smile crossing his lips and his eyes soften ever so slightly.

Hinahoho just gave a tilt of his head towards the magician direction and smiled at him as well. Drakkon gave a simple wave of his hand. While Spartos got up from his seat at the table and walked over to him and gave his shoulder a firm but surprisingly gentle squeeze. “Welcome and we’re glad to have you join us, Judal.”

Looking up at the general, Judal smiled at the red-haired man, actually as he looked closer he saw that the hair was a very nice shade of maroon. It wasn't red at all per-say but another form of it and it seems that he was staring for far too long as the knight looked at him with confusion swimming within his eyes.

Looking away, the magi gave an awkward cough. His cheeks turning an interesting shade of pink, that not many people ever got to ever witness but as the generals and king took a closer look. They couldn't help but think to their self that he was pretty or even gorgeous and they weren't wrong either as even the servants who were serving their meal stopped to stare in awe at the magician.

Taking his hand away from the magician's shoulder which Spartos had to admit felt so soft and breakable under his grip. He felt that it would have been painfully easy to just dislocate the magi's shoulder if he wanted to and that scared him. But he shoved aside his fear to give the dark haired boy a smile and another form of welcome before taking his seat at the table.

Turning to the advisor that was still beside him, Judal tugged the general's sleeves and didn't try to even drag him to the table as he knew that he wasn't particularly strong and that the general would stay rooted to his spot. “Come on freckles let's go eat. Come on and move it.”

Sighing to himself, the advisor looked towards his friends that were already seated at the table and caught the wide grin aimed his way by Sharrkan and the breathless laughter coming from Yamuraiha and Pisti. He also manages to catch Masrur's eyes and saw the pure amusement swimming within his ruby red eyes. While Drakkon, Spartos, and Hinahoho gave him a sheepish smile and Sinbad just gave a smug smirk. Knowing that it was pointless to even glare at them as he knew that would just promote them to laugh at his expense even harder, he strolled with the dark magician towards the table and took a seat at the side of the Sindrian king and Judal taking the other seat next to him.

It wasn't long before the room as filled with chattering as everyone talked about how their day went to hobbies to just about everything. Funny stories were told, laughter and smiles were shared amongst the group and no one was left out. Judal even cracked a few jokes and told some of the lighter and funnier things he had done in Kou, such as pulling pranks at least once or twice a week or have the Ren sibling accompany him to exotic places or going to a dungeon for them to acquire new Djinn. They all took turns and Judal learned a few new interesting things about the generals and the king that he didn't know about like Yamuraiha and Sharrkan, for instance, can't stop fighting which is the better skill to have, which were magic or swordsmanship.

But if you ask him, it'll always be magic and the next thing he had learned about was Sinbad's inability to stay committed. It was rather funny to watch the generals tease their king about it and Judal felt so much at ease just being in their presence that a giggle slipped past his lips. Being stunned at the cute laugh Sinbad, Ja'far and Masrur smiled at their dinner instead of looking in the general direction of the magician as they knew if they were caught staring chances were they were going to be frozen solid into a statue and they didn't want that.

"What are you three smiling at?" Yamuraiha asked as she twirled a lock of hair between her fingers, while Judal levitated a peach to bring it closer to him but just as the fruit got within reach he dropped it due to the unexpected response that the High King gave. Sadly the fruit landed in a bowl of mash potatoes and splash on Pisti, Drakon, and his wife. 

"Judal's surprisingly cute laugh."

Wiping the food from her face, Pisti grinned and grabbed some food off of her plate and hurl it at Judal before screaming in a high pitch voice. "Food fight!"

And just like that, it was chaos as different varieties of food went soaring across the table from both sides. Laughter rang loud and clear from all sides and Judal had more than once stunned everyone as he dodged everything with grace befitting of a dancer and was easily able to keep himself clean of food stains while everyone else wasn’t so lucky. Chuckling at everyone's state and the food brawl still going on he decided to put a stop to it before any of the food manages to get into his hair. So mumbling a small chant, the food suddenly stilled in midair and everyone looked on in shock before looking over to the magician and watched as he simply smiles at them with amusement twinkling in his shiny enchanted ruby eyes.

The food was slowly lowered to the ground and it wasn’t a second later that the dark magician wobbles a bit before slowly sinking to the ground. Masrur, who happen to be right next to the magician caught him before he was able to meet the cold hard unforgiving floor. A small pitiful laugh erupted from the dark magician, as the fanalis held him. “It seems without my wand simple stuff such as levitating objects leave me feeling as though I just tried to lift an entire city. I feel exhausted and weak just from that.”

Looking up at the fanalis, who he recalled goes by the name of Masrur, Judal smiled at him causing a faint blush to spread across the fanalis's cheeks. It wasn't noticeable but if you looked closely you’ll see it but luckily for Masrur the dark magician didn’t notice and neither did his fellow generals and king. “Thank you Masrur.”

Nodding his head, he helped the raven up and instantly missed the warmth that the small magician’s body provided. He marvels at the softness of the magician's skin too and wanted to hold him but with held the urge and backed away from the raven after making such he was secured and balanced.

Glancing around the place, Ja’far sighed at the mess and already made a mental note in his head to apologize to each and every servant that would be cleaning this mess up and as if the magi was reading his mind, Judal scowled. “I hope you know that you guys are cleaning this up.”

Dumbstruck by the comment the advisor looked at him in disbelief. “Excuse me?”

“You guys were the ones who made this mess, so you guys will be cleaning it up. Their job was to prepare the food and serve it, not clean up a food fight.” With that said Judal walked away with a sway in his hips and glanced back at the generals and king’s looks of total disbelief.

“Where did you think you’re going, you started this?!” Ja’far counter back.

“I did no such thing and you know it. I was simply trying to get my beloved fruit. I didn’t calculate losing my concentration due to your king's.....comment and it landing in the bowl of potatoes, so if anything it’s Sinbad’s fault.” Sticking out his tongue at the king, he added on as an afterthought. “Don’t even think about having the servants clean this up either, take responsibility and if not, I’ll freeze you into a nice little statue.” 

He was out the door and closing it firmly behind him before Ja’far could even have the chance to respond to that little remark of his. Once he was sure that it was closed tight, Judal leaned heavily against the door. He didn't bother or even try to hide his amusement as the servants who were by the door had heard the commotion as well. They laughed along with him once they heard the sounds of what appeared to be moaning and groaning coming from their strongest warriors and king at the prospect of cleaning up the mess they had made themselves. What made them even laugh harder was the next things that were said between their king and the advisor.

"This is totally your fault Sin!”

"Oh, please you're just mad because you have to clean and the fact that you lost in an argument base fight with Judal!"

"I hope you aren't planning on drinking tomorrow because from the moment you're awake we will be going over every single piece of paper that you have neglected to sign!"

"B-bu-but!"

"No buts! Be up by six o'clock or I will be there personally to wake you up and you don't want that!"

"That's way too early and do you realize how much paperwork that'll be!?"

"Then you better get a two hours head start."

"That will take the entire day...no wait that will take like two days to finish!"

"Oh well, that's your problem, not mine." Holding his stomach, Judal felt as if he couldn't breathe and had to remind himself that he couldn't die yet. But for the life of him, he couldn't stop laughing. So he moved away from the door entirely and tried to desperately to regain some type of composure before opening the door and peeking inside to see that the generals and Sinbad were starting to actually pick up everything that was thrown. 

Grinning, he called out to them. "Good night!"

Being not as enthusiastic as him, they had merely given him a weak response or either grunted causing him to laugh before closing the door once more with the idea of sleep sounding more and more appealing as the rush of dinner had worn off. Bidding the servants that were laughing with him a goodnight, he had headed off to his chambers with the fleeting thoughts of what awaits tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up, Judal slowly stretched and heard more than felt the popping coming from his back and winced at the sound. Getting up with his bare feet hitting the cold floor that sent a shiver all the way up to his spine due to the coldness of the floor, Judal had hurriedly walked towards the bathroom with the intention of taking a nice warm bath. Once he reached the bathroom, he turned to the tub and mumble a spell that suddenly had the tub filled with hot warm water. Smiling at the prospect of a nice bath, he stripped himself of his clothes and mumble another small spell under his breath. This spell allowed his hair to be done in a neat but somewhat messy bun and he had carefully slipped into the tube once he made sure that the bun wouldn’t fall apart. 

He felt himself slowly slip into rapture as the warm water soothed his muscles and warmed his bones. He couldn't help but release a sigh as this felt like heaven to him and he didn't want to ever leave but he knew he had to, so he waited for a few minutes to just enjoy the warmth of it and then proceed to scrub himself clean with flower scent gel that was by the tub. Noticing that the water was dirty, he had quickly mumble the same spell again under his breath to change the water. 

Once he was done he slowly got up and carefully stepped out of the tub and grabbed one of the towels by the door and wrapped it around himself and next went to go get the hair products for his hair and refilled the tub with clean and fresh water. Getting another towel he had neatly spread it out on the floor and knelt beside the tub and placed his hair within the tub allowing it to get wet before reaching over for the hair products and lathering up his long luscious black hair, scrubbing his scalp and making sure that not a single lock was left out. He keeps this up for a few minutes before dunking his hair in the water, washing away the dirt and soapy substance. Mumbling the spell from before the water instantly changed once again. It was fresh and clean once again but it didn't last long with Judal’s hair in it. He kept up this routine until the water was no longer dirty or fill with the hair products and smiles as he dried his hair with another towel, smelling the strong scent of roses and peaches coming off of both his hair and body. 

Wrapping the towel around his hair and standing up, he re-adjusted the towel around his body and walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by an unexpected guest. Yamuraiha was on his bed with her leg crossed and with a new set of fresh clothes on the bed. Judal blinked at the female as he was surprised at the sudden appearance of the women in his room. Waving before remembering that he was only in a towel, Judal hugged himself and blushed slightly. “W-what are you doing here?”

Grinning at the usually confident magician sudden display of bashfulness, Yamuraiha laughed a bit. “I’ve brought you some clothes courtesy of the king’s request. We will bring you to the shops next week for you to pick up anything of your interest. However….” She trailed off as she gazed at his golden bangle necklace and golden bangle bracelets. Taking note of the blue haired magician stare, Judal shifted in a rare display of discomfort.

“Is everything alright Yamuraiha?” As if snapped out of a trance, the woman blinked and took her gaze off of the accessories and frowned at the raven.

“When have you’ve ever taken them off?” Shock at the rather usual question, Judal unconsciously touched his wrist bangle in uncertainty. His gaze was more unfocused and cloudy as he knew that these pretty accessories of his were more of a mark. He suddenly felt self-conscious as the women's eyes held such intensity and he couldn't seem to look away.

“Ever since I was a kid, I've had never taken them off.” He had mumbled but apparently it was loud enough for her to hear it as she had swiftly got up and gently finger the jewelry. 

“This must be taken off. It isn't healthy to have this cutting off some of your blood circulation flow. This can damage you. Can I take them off, please? I promise this will help you out in the long run.” Looking a bit uncertain at the removal of his jewelry, Judal slowly nodded his head in understanding.

Smiling in reassurances Yamuraiha had quickly begun mumbling a few incantation and waved her wand over the bangle necklace first and Judal suddenly felt that it was much easier to breathe. But heard a sharp intake of breath from the blue haired magician as his neck came into full view, bare of its usual accessory. There laid an ugly bruise that circulated around the dark magician’s pale and fragile neck. Gently touching the bruise with a shaky hand, Yamuraiha knew of the possibilities of bruising but she didn't think it would be this bad. The touch made the younger magician before her flinch and her eyes soften and unshed tears welled up in her eyes. ‘Poor child.’

Quickly doing the same to the wrist bangles, the woman was met with the same results. Black bruising on both arms and with the indents of the bangle imprinted on the frail limbs. Whispering a few words which the magi recognized, Judal suddenly found himself within a huge green bubble that slowly healed him of his bruises and likely internal injuries as well. He felt lighter and so much better with the removal of his jewelry and smiled at the blue haired magician and was about to thank her but stopped in the middle of it once he caught sight of the blue haired woman. 

There were tears streaming down her lovely face as her eyes never left his bruised arms. “I'm fine now, so don't cry and….thank you, Yamuraiha.” 

Smiling despite the tears that began anew at the magician's negligence towards his body. ‘Care about yourself more Judal. We've all heard tales of how weak you are physical, so please be careful.’ But she didn’t dare to voice this out loud but kept in mind to now have more of a watchful eye on the dark-haired magician.

Wiping away her tears, Yamuraiha cleared her throat. “You should be fully healed in about ten minutes do you think you can sit tight for that long?”

Sighing but knowing that it had to be done or else there might be a chance of further damage if left uncared for, Judal nodded his head. “Most wonderful, now you may want to sit down a bit. We can talk if you like?”

Laughing, Judal carefully seated himself down on the floor with Yamuraiha right in front of him but separated from him by the green bubble. The minutes went by in a blur as they talked about random theories, to spells, to even what it was like in Sindria during festivals. The topic of the upcoming summer festival came up and perked up the interest of the dark magician and his eyes shined with excitement, while Yamuraiha merely grinned at the clear happiness that was radiant off of the teen.

‘That’s right, he’s only a teen being at the age of eighteen. So young yet was surrounded by violence and blood all of his life. That isn’t a life no child should ever have to be exposed to.’ She frowned at the thought but had quickly shifted her expression to be more gentle and softer one. 

“What’s wrong?” The question was unexpected as the woman would have thought that the magician wouldn’t have troubled himself over her sudden shift of mood. But more than apparently she was wrong.

“Oh, nothing,” Yamuraiha said offhandedly and shifted the subject to something else. “It seems you're all done. You know you really have flawless and such smooth skin for a guy." Looking down at his arms, he saw that true to Yamuraiha's word his skin was perfectly flawless. Giggling at the magi's amazement, Yamuraiha added on. "You can get dress now and I’ll be out of your hair. I’ll have the cooks prepare you something to eat if you want to come down late-”

“There's no need, I’ll be downstairs in few minutes to eat breakfast with everyone. Just let me get dress since I’m still in this towel of mine.” Judal said.

Nodding her head, Yamuraiha had turned to leave but was stopped by the dark magician. “Thank you Yamuraiha.” Tilting her head to look over her shoulder, she smiled. “No problem.”

Walking out the door and closing it behind her with a soft click, the blue haired woman sighed to herself before steeling herself with new resolves to watch over the young teen. On the way to the diner room she had bumped into Sharrkan and had engaged in a heated debate with him over which was better magic or swords.

~Back with Judal~

Staring at the clothes that were laid out on the bed, Judal sighed at the lack of coverage it seems to have. Without wasting time, he had quickly shed himself of his towel and had grabbed the new underwear, which was surprisingly his size. Next was the was pants which were transparent blue with a solid blue cloth that covers his crotch and backside, but it showed off his legs and complimented his skin nicely.

The top was the same shade of blue and was very similar to his top with golden trimmings. The only difference was that unlike the pants it wasn't transparent. Looking himself over in the full-length mirror that was off to the side of the room, Judal decided that he quite like the new look and had to smile to himself. Getting the same shade of blue and gold eye-shadow, he slowly proceeded to place the blue first and blended the gold with it next to create an exotic color. He did this for both of his eyelids and had to give himself a light pat on the back for his efforts. Feeling as though he was fine without lipstick, he turned his attention to his hair next and freed it of its towel as well. Letting the wavy locks fall, he parted it to the left side and allowed his bang to fall over his right eye, giving him more of a sexy look if anything else. Grinning now, he allowed his hair to stay down and decided that he loved his hair better when it wasn't in its usual ponytail. 

Knowing that he was more than ready, he walked out of his chamber and passed many servants along the way, who stopped to gawk at his beauty and he smiled to himself in satisfaction. It wasn't till he was at the entrance of the dining room, that he paused for a brief second as he heard loud chattering and the sounds of laughter coming from within the room. He had no doubt that it mostly came from the high king and some of his more expressive generals. Breathing out slowly and steeling his nerves he had quickly returned back to his confident self and pushed the door open to be met with silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Iruusu for allowing me to use her idea about the removal of Judal's bangles. You, my dear, are a sweetheart.


	12. Beauty, Acceptance & Stubbornness?

The silence, for the most part, had left an unsettling feeling in the dark magician's stomach and just for a moment, he felt that he may have overdone it with his makeup and hair but that didn't seem to be the case as Yamuraiha, Pipirika and Pisti beamed up at him from their place at the table while Hinahoho, and his children, Drakkon, and his wife smiled in approval. Smiling back at them, Judal glanced at the high king with the rest of the remaining generals and saw that they were just staring.

Now usually that wouldn't unsettle the magician but he felt his cheeks redden from their undivided attention. Rubbing his arm right arm in nervousness, Judal made his way to the table and was well aware of the stares coming from the king and generals and it felt more than just unnerving. Sure he used to everyone staring at him with either hatred, anger, disgust, lust or even envy but this was different there was no lust or any of those things in their eyes. Actually, he couldn't quite determine what they felt. He couldn't identify the emotions swirling within their gaze and that unnerved him more than anything else. 

"D-do I look bad?" That seem to snap them out of their trance as their eyes widen as he had asked the question and each of the responded quite differently to it. Ja'far rapidly shook his head and offer up a weak smile, Sharrkan gave him a thumbs up with a playful wink and Masrur had just given him a very small and barely noticeable smile. While Sinbad had merely smiled and replied smoothly. "Of course not, forgive our rudeness. We were just caught off guard by your stunning appearance."

Tilting his head, Judal shook his head and sat between Masrur and Ja'far. "You know I'm not sure if you're just using your charm or if you're just being honest with me. As I'm sure you have used that line with practically any pretty female that may have caught your interests."

Gaping at the magician's accusation, Sinbad held a hand to his chest in a mockery of hurt and just as he was about to say something to counter that claim, Ja'far decided to intervene. "Before you say something stupid, take into account that we wouldn't want you to make our guest feel even more uncomfortable." Leaning in closer so he was next to his majesty's ear Ja'far whisper. "Do try to keep it in your pants and you know what I mean." 

Leaning back Ja'far gave him a pointed look, while Sinbad eyes darken and the beast that laid there behind his eyes growled. Not intimidated by the least, Ja'far glared back and sent a small kick towards the king's foot in warning. Not giving an outward reaction towards the kick, Sinbad raised an eyebrow and gave his advisor a sharp look. "I can say the same about you."

Hissing under his breath the advisor was about to retort back to the little jab at his self-control till he was meet with beautiful ruby eyes as the magi had made him turn around to face him and strangely he found the magician's voice to be very musical and lovely to his ears. "What's going on? Is everything okay freckles?"

Smiling and waving off the magi's concern with a wave of his hand, Ja'far had easily shifted their conversation to something else and entirely avoiding what had happened between him and his king. "It's nothing, Judal. Though I must say Sinbad isn't wrong you do look stunning." Seeing that the magician was about to protest, Ja'far held up his hand. "Trust me, I wouldn't lie."

Twirling a piece of his hair with a nervous smile and pinkish cheeks, Judal had shaken his head again and had mumble under his breath about how the men of Sindria were all such playboys and flirts. It was then at that very moment servants started coming in with food balanced on trays and had carefully placed the food on the table. Judal, who had been unfocused due to the staring that he hadn't noticed the lack of food on the table when he had arrived. So with their sudden appearance, he was more than just startled.

"Though if you don't mind me asking why did you suddenly decide to leave the Kou Empire?" It was with that one question alone that the mood shifted into something darker rather than compare to the light and cheery one that they had as the dark magician looked torn between crying, fainting or fleeing right on the spot.

Dropping the strand of hair, Judal held his right arm tightly and gulp. His eyes dropped to the table where all of the food were being laid out on the table by the servants. "Can we talk about this another time?"

Sighing to himself and ignoring the glares thrown at his direction, Ja'far knew that he should have stopped once he saw the dismay on the magician's face but he had to know if the magi's intentions were truly good and he didn't just flee out of boredom of his country. He didn't want to go to war over a silly reason such as boredom and he didn't want his friends and family to be hurt over the accusation of them stealing the Al-Theman's high priest. "I'm sorry but this cannot wait, I would like to know if this is worth it. You being here might start trouble with the Kou Empire. There is a possibility of a war outbreak if the were to find out that you're here. We're starting on a new slate and for you to live here we need to be aware of-" He was interrupted as the dark magician had suddenly stood up and making his chair fall back as he slammed his hands down on the table, his head which was down had now snapped up to meet his gaze. 

"I left because I was tired of being lied to! Tired of being used by an organization that cared about nothing else but their own damn goals! Tired of always pretending that I'm fine starting fights and declaring wars on other countries! And most especial tired of always being controlled as if I'm just some doll! Did you know that they took me away from my parents and killed them in cold blood! They lied to me and said that my parents didn't even want me yet Aladdin, he showed me the truth and I was a fool to have believed them all this time!" He had all but shouted and it became silent as no one had any words to say. Tears which had welled up in his eyes during the beginning of his ranting were streaming down his porcelain cheeks but he didn't stop to rub them away as he continues on.

"Now you know, now tell me Ja'far can you trust me now? Does my reason seem like a reasonable and valid point to leave them? I hope you're happy with the answer that I gave you." Turning around he was about to walk away until a hand latched onto his.

"Let go of me." He didn't bother to turn around to see who it was but he suddenly felt warm arms wrap themselves around him and a warm and slightly muscular chest pressed against his back. He was startled by Ja'far's voice, as he felt the advisor cool breath tickle his ear.

"I'm sorry, I should have just dropped it the moment you made it clear that you were uncomfortable about it. I shouldn't have pushed you like that when it was obviously clear you wasn't quite ready yet. I should have just waited until you felt ready and comfortable enjoy to share that bit of information with us." Ja'far said as his arms stayed around the magician. His hold was gentle but firm, and the magician wanted nothing more than to stay in this reassuring embrace as he felt protected. But right now he knew that if he didn't leave he'll end up having a breakdown.

"Please let go of me." Judal had mumbled softly, his frame shook ever so slightly and he wanted nothing more than to just leave but he didn't want to leave this loving embrace. There was also the feeling that he felt he had overstayed his welcome.

And as if the advisor had known what he was thinking he said softly in his ear. "You don't have to leave." Tugging himself out of the advisor grip Judal ran out of the dining room, leaving the generals and their family and king by themselves with their heart heavy.

 

~Later on that night~

 

Looking out into the ocean, Judal stood with a slight hunch as he his arms resting over each other on the railing of his balcony. As he stares out into the ocean, he couldn't help but think that it was such a lovely view. ‘It's so peaceful, I could have never experienced this view at Kou. Since the empire itself wasn't exactly near water so this is a nice change.’ Pausing in his thoughts as tears made its way down his face, he added on. ‘I wish I could stay but it's too dangerous. I will endanger everyone with my presence here. The Al-Theman won't let me go and even though they hadn't made a move to come get me yet, I'm sure they know where I am. I have to go but...I want to stay. Everyone is so nice here despite my awful history with them. Even if I somewhat mended my relationship with Ja'far, even he's skeptical about my stay here and what the consequences of my actions will be for leaving that organization.’

His eyes blurred with tears but he made no move to wipe them for he knew that it would be pointless as fresh tears would just replace the old ones. He no longer saw the clear blue ocean with gentle waves ruling into the coast but a blurry blue mess. His mind felt numb as the truth and weight of his situation made itself apparently clear. 

As he was gazing at out into the ocean with his tears still clouding his vision he had to fail to realize that he manage to unexpectedly catch a certain fanalis attention from the ground floor. As Masrur was walking the palace ground, he smelt the dark magician unique scent that was quite pleasant as it was a mix between the smell of the jasmine and peach. He had stared for a long time at the magician from his place from against the tree as he simply crossed his arms. 

‘He's really beautiful.’ He had thought as the wind blew the raven’s hair gently like a caress from a lover. But as the time grew longer and he started to senses the distress radiating off of the frail teen, he smelt tears as well. It wasn't hard for him to tell the difference between the ocean salty scent to tears and he immediately frowns a bit. Coming out from his resting spot by the tree, he had carefully jumped onto the balcony and made his steps audio so that's magician wouldn't be startled at his arrival. It was when he was behind him that he saw the magician made a move to wipe away his tears with his right hand but he had stopped him and placed his other hand upon the raven’s head gently.

“It is alright to cry. Sometimes even the strongest of people needs a shoulder to cry on.” His voice was rumbling deep and he continues on once he saw the magi’s figure quiver ever so slightly. That he feared that the man will break. “You are not alone. It's okay for you to cry, do not wipe away your tears because I am here. Embrace your fears and cry until you feel better. I will be here for you if you need me.”

It was all it took for him to finally break down as Judal had turned around and wrapped his arms around the fanalis and buried his face into Masrur’s robe. “How?”

Raising an eyebrow, Masrur was about to ask for the dark magician to further elaborate but he didn't have to as the magi talked once more. “How can you be fine with letting me be here? Why treat me with such kindness when I had done nothing but just attacked you guys in the past? I get that I told everyone that I wanted to start over but I've never expected everyone to treat me so kindly when I had done nothing to deserve it! Sure I've made friends with everyone but..but..”

Carefully wrapping his arms around the smaller man, Masrur gently rocked them back and forth as the magi cried. “I know I can't stay here forever but I want to…” 

It was then that the rocking stopped completely and the fanalis gently pulled the magician away to look at his tear-streaked face and felt a pull at his heart. The words that the magician had said ranged clear in his head and he paused to assess his thoughts. “Now why do you say that?”

Looking away from the ruby eyes of the fanalis, Judal looked down at the ground that seemed to be far more interesting than the intense look directed at him by Masrur. But he felt rough and calloused fingers gently lift his face up so he was once more faced with the fanalis. Knowing that it would be pointless to even struggle out of the fanalis’s grip, Judal sighed. “I know that the Al-Theman will come to get me sooner or later and I can't stay or I'll be endangering everyone.”

It was quiet for a while with the only thing heard were the two breathing and after a minute, Masrur did the unexpected. He laughed and bent over to rest his head on the magi’s frail shoulder as laughter wrecked through his large frame. While Judal stood there with his eyes wide as he was taken aback and he felt lost as he found nothing funny about his concern and it was after a few seconds that Masrur was about to compose himself and the fanalis allowed a tiny smile to be seen. 

‘He has a nice smile.’ Judal thought to himself as he was still stunned at the fanalis unusual display of emotions. “Why are you laughing, this isn't funny!”

“My apologies, but your concern isn't needed as we are quite confident in our abilities to protect our country as well as you, Judal.”

Surprised at the sincerity of the redhead's words, Judal blushed and lightly pushed the fanalis away. “I can protect myself.”

Raising his eyebrow at that, the fanalis grabbed both of Judal’s wrist with impressive speed and had backed him up to the rail. “Can you?”

Struggling, Judal tried desperately to free himself but all was in vain as the fanalis's strength was just too great. “With no disrespect, you are physically weak and with no combat training you will be an easy target.” 

Stopping his futile attempt, the dark magician huffed. "This is different you're a fanalis. This isn't even fair, to begin with, so of course, you'll be stronger than me. A fanalis strength does not count, so let go of me, Masrur!"

Easily bringing the magi back into his arms, Masrur allowed his arms to cage Judal in a firm but gentle hug and rested his chin on the magician's head. "You don't have to do this alone."

"...Let go of me Masrur...(Sniffle).."

"You're crying again."

"Only because I got something in my eyes."

"You don't have to be strong all the time."

"You are talking awfully allot. It's way more than what you usually say. But I do have something to ask you if I'm not strong all the time. Who will be strong for me? I've always depended on myself and no one else..." The tears couldn't stop.

"You have us, you have me. Depend on us, depend on me."

"....I'll try."

Knowing that was all he was going to get Masrur held the magi tighter to himself and together they looked out into the ocean. It was after a few minutes that Masrur came to another realization. "You know you've missed breakfast, lunch and dinner right? Surely you must be hungry?"

Looking away from the fanalis, Judal had mumbled under his breath. "I'm not."

Grunting at that response, the redhead had swiftly picked up the raven earning him a squeal. "Let me go!" Shaking his head Masrur headed to the kitchen. "I'm not hungry so let me go!"

"It's not healthy to skip meals."

"I'm fine! I don't need to eat!"

"And that's why you're so small and skinny. If you keep that up your body would start to deteriorate." Carrying on with the magi within his arms, the fanalis paid no heed to the raven's struggles. It wasn't long before the magi had exhausted himself and rested his head against the fanalis's chest.

"You shouldn't worry about me, I'll be fine. I've done this before so it's nothing new. My body is used to skipping meals every now and again." Judal said quietly, he knew he didn't have to raise his voice because of the fanalis superior hearing and he wasn't wrong as Masrur replied back shortly.

"...Well, you are under our protection, so as long as you are here you will always eat." This was said with finality and Judal knew that there was nothing he could do to change the fanalis mind. So he accepted it and just snuggle and made himself comfortable in the redhead's arms. 

"I can't stand you right now." Smiling slightly to himself, Masrur just grunted and kept walking towards the kitchen with the intention in mind of feeding the stubborn magician.

"I know."


	13. Unofficial Confession.

Deciding that he needed a break from the endless amount of paperwork that he had been signing along with the High King and rearranging the countless scrolls and sheets within the king's office, Ja'far thought that a break was definitely needed as they have been at this for exactly more than eight hours. So with a sigh, he told Sinbad that it wouldn't hurt for them to take a break.

Leaving the office Ja’far thought it would be a good idea to take a stroll around the palace’s garden for a while, but he had stumbled upon an unexpected sight. His eyes had narrow and he had unconsciously tightened his fist as he saw a certain magician that have been on his mind for the past two weeks. 

However, Judal wasn't alone as he leaned against the base of a rather large and sturdy tree with Masrur’s head resting upon the magician's lap and was slowly but also very carefully running his fingers through the fanalis's hair making. While said fanalis sighed to himself with content. Smiling at the fanalis’s blissful expression, Judal began to hum softly to himself as his fingers threaded through the red head hair carefully. 

Ja'far along with everyone else had known that the two had become extremely close during these past two weeks since that faithful night. That faithful night that brought the two closer after the dark magician had poured his heart out to the redhead about his worries and fears, but to see the way how the two interacted with each other and how with care that the magician made sure not to tug too harshly on the fanalis's hair, he had suddenly wished to be able take Masrur's place.

Hiding behind a nearby tree that wasn't quite far from the two, Ja'far knew that Masrur must have sensed or smelled him the moment he got within distance of them but seeings as how he didn't bother to acknowledge his presence. He figures that the man didn't really care enough to greet him due to his relaxed state or that because of his relaxed state he allowed his guard down. But knowing it was more of the latter as Masrur was never one to caught off guard. He stayed hidden from the magi's vision and watched as the fanalis had rolled onto his side and nuzzle his face into the magician's stomach making him release a few couple of giggles from his soft pink lips.

"You know you're quite heavy, Lord Masrur." Judal said lightly as his slim and dainty fingers got tangled a bit in the unruly red locks and he had gently as possible untangle them. 

"And how many times do I have to tell you to not call me Lord Masrur, just Masrur would be fine please." Masrur grabbed Judal's hand. The magician had taken it upon himself to respect each and every one of the generals and king and referred to them by lord or lady. Though this was met with flush faces and multiple responses of only calling them by their first name. But apparently, the magician proved to be very stubborn.

"Have your powers returned yet?" This was met with silence as the dark magician simply looked away from the gentle red eyes of the fanalis. "Ah, I see."

Forcing himself to give a weak smile, Judal gave an equally pitiful laugh. "Don't worry about me, maybe it's a side effect from not participating in any of the rituals that the Al-Theman usually forced me to do. Or maybe it's the fact that I used more magic than I've ever used in my entire life to escape from that wretched organization plus with the addition of flying all the way here to Sindria, it's no wonder that it's taking so long for me to replenish my magic."

Brushing his hand over the magi's cheek lightly, Masrur kept his gaze steady and leveled with the raven's eyes as he sat up. "Hey don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it? I've never had to wait this long for my magic to come back to me. I've been here for two weeks now and I haven't been able to even levitated myself like I usually do." Sighing to himself in frustration, the magi closed his eyes for a second before snapping them back open to meet Masrur's red ones. "When I had stopped that food fight a while ago, it should have been easy to suspend food in mid-air but it felt as if I had the weight of an entire country resting upon my shoulders. I almost fainted back then, I'm too scare to even pull another stunt like that now and have the same results."

Bring the raven against his chest, the fanalis sighed as Judal's unique scent washed over him. Breathing in deeply, Masrur took a moment to respond back. "You shouldn't fear failure, as that's how you improve."

"But it-" Silencing the magician with an unexpected kiss, Judal had closed his eyes and leaned against the fanalis's body and moaned as Masrur had skillfully dominated the magi's mouth. He left Judal breathless as he rolled them on the grassy ground with Judal underneath him. When the need for air aroused they pulled apart and breathed heavily. 

Catching his breath, Judal looked up into Masrur's eyes, half expecting to see lust and want to be clouding within the fanalis's eyes but it was neither of those things. The emotions swirling within redhead eyes were the same emotions from before at the dinner and even now Judal couldn't identify it if it wasn't for a sudden image that appeared in the magi's head. Kougyoku Ren.

The youngest princess of the Kou Empire always had those same emotions swirling within her eyes as she spoke of the High King and as Judal thought about it, he had noticed that same look in severals males within the Sindria's palace. 'Is it possible for the others to like me? But why would they even like such a weak creature as myself.' He thought ruefully.

Just as he was about to question the kiss, he heard a cough from above and his head snapped up to meet Ja'far's gaze with surprise, while Masrur face was perfectly concealed of all emotions. "Oh, um hello Lord Ja-"

"Its Ja'far, Judal, not Lord Ja'far and Yamuriaha and Sharrkan are waiting for you at the entrance of the palace, they will be taking you shopping today." Taking note of their position, Ja'far frowned and was about to say something about it till Judal had beaten him to it.

"Lord Masrur can you please move, I don't want to keep Lady Yamuriaha and Lord Sharrkan waiting." Sighing at the request as he would miss the magician's frame against his, Masrur moved back and swiftly got up to help the raven up as well. "Thank you Masrur...I'll...I'll see you later, okay. Besides, we have to talk about um..."

Seeing the dark magician at a lost, the fanalis offer up a reassuring smile and motion for the magi to go. "See you." Walking away from the two generals, Judal had made his way back inside the palace and with the intention of meeting up with the two other generals. Completely unaware of the two pair of eyes following his petite form all the way into the palace and out of view.

 

~ With Judal ~

 

"I hope I haven't been keeping you guys waiting." Judal said worriedly as he rushed over towards Sharrkan and Yamuraiha and bent down to catch his breath.

Smiling softly at the smaller younger magician, Yamuraiha placed a dainty hand upon his head. "Of course not, there was no need for you to run. Catch your breath."

Grinning a bit at the magi, Sharrkan laughed and wrapped an arm around Judal's small shoulders. "Tired already? You really need to work on your stamina."

Glaring at the silver haired man, Judal tried to push the man off of him to no avail and just settle for pinching him. Which earned him a yelp and a glare from the general as he merely stuck his tongue out at him.

Laughing at the two's behavior, Yamuraiha wiped a tear away from her eye and turned around to open the door and glance behind her shoulder and giggle as the two continue to bicker. "Come on you two, enough already you guys can quarrel like lovers once we get back but as for now let's get a move on."

Seeing a red blush paint across their cheek at the jab of their relationship as being something more than friends, she laughed once more and walked out with the two trailing behind her.

 

~ Back with Masrur ~

 

"You've been spending an awful amount of time with Judal haven't you, Masrur?" Ja'far questioned as he leaned against the tree with Masrur laying back on his back on the soft grassy ground. Looking over at his fellow general, Masrur just gave him a blank look of disinterest.

"So?" His voice clearly expressed the lack of interest in the conversation to come as he was aware of Ja'far's own feeling for the dark magician.

"So? So? What gave you the right to kiss him? None of us should even attempt to pursue him as we aren't exactly as innocent as we seem to be. Sinbad doesn't bother to hide his less than appealing habits of going through ten women in less than a month but even he is slowing it down because of his interest in Judal." Ja'far said evenly as he observed his friend's reaction.

He merely received an eye roll from the fanalis and he sighed. "Listen, the kid wants to start over, he shouldn't have to worry about a couple of grown men that wish to bed him." Hearing a growl, he raised his eyebrow at his friend. "Is it more than just wishing to sleep with Judal?"

Looking away Masrur didn't answer but he didn't have to as Ja'far just smiled sadly. 'As I thought, we have all somehow fallen for the magician but with the Al-Theman out there and his lack of powers returning. Judal has more on his plate than he can handle.'

"I just needed to get my feeling across but the decision is all up to him." Ja'far was snapped out of his thoughts by his red-haired friend. "If we were to pursue him, it's all up to him. He has the last say."

Shaking his head the ex-assassin had just smiled, this time the smile was devoided of warmth which would have sent a shiver up the spine of a lesser man. "Of course, but if we did go out of our way to pursue him, he'll choose me."

Ja'far was truly a frightening man.

Grunting, Masrur allowed a grin to form on his lips. His eyes twinkle with an unspoken challenge. "Oh, really now?"

But Masrur is equally frightening as well.

Grinning back Ja'far replied back. "Really." To an outsider, this would seem like a friendly rivalry but if you were to look closely you would see the tension in their bodies and if you could read between the lines you, the threat within those few words were as clear as day.

"Well let's see about that, shall we?"

As the two general were caught up in their argument they had failed to realize that unbeknownst to them, there was a certain golden-eyed king who was listening in to their conversation from the second floor. Leaning against the wall beside the window and hidden by the curtains that cast a dark shadow over his figure, Sinbad's eyes trailed over his two most trusted men and his eyes glowed an ominous gold. 

The beast wanted to play too.

And he had no intentions of losing either.


	14. Unexpected Rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda disappointed with the execution of the chapter but it's something.

It was stupid of him to have separated himself from the two generals and now he was paying the price for his mistake. If only he had tried harder to get their attention, if only he had stayed around and just waited for them like he was supposed to, he wouldn't be having this problem right now.

“Got ya!” The voice sent a cold chill down the magician’s spine and he wanted nothing more but to pull away from the person that was holding him but the steel grip on his arms prevented that. “Oh, well would you look at that, it seems like we got ourselves a familiar face.” That voice, it sounded far too familiar yet it didn’t click until the man stepped out of the shadows with three other guys. 

And the person that was holding him made everything fall into place. 

 

~Earlier that day~

 

Once they had gotten out of the palace ground, they had made their way to the lower grounds of the city. On the way there they had passed by many civilians, who stopped the three in order to greet the two generals as well as stared at the raven haired beauty with interest. 

Noticing that some of the stares were filled with nothing but lust for the dark priest, Sharrkan moved towards the magician and wrapped one of his arms protectively around raven’s shoulders before giving them a lazy smirk. However, despite the easy-going grin on his face, his eyes had hardened into a cold glare and which immediately made them look away with a cold sweat trailing down their backs with fear. Turning his attention to the white-haired general, Judal pursed his lips into a pout. “You know you didn't have to do that right? I'm used to it by now Lord Sharrkan so there no need for you to worry.”

Shaking his head at the dark magician lack of concern, Sharrkan had looked up towards the sky and counted to ten to calm his nerves. Once he had that he looked back down and his eyes had softened once they landed back on Judal's own ruby ones. “That doesn't make it right, they shouldn't look at you like you're just a piece of meat. You don't deserve that, you shouldn't even be treated like that, to begin with. You are much more than just a pretty face.”

Looking at the general with wide eyes, the dark magician allowed a giggle to slip past his before doubling over in laughter. Turning away with a faint blush dusting his cheek at his sudden declaration that even caught him by surprise, the swordsmen rubbed his cheek with his index finger and after a few seconds, he brought his attention back to the magician. Releasing an awkward laugh along with giving the dark magician a cheeky grin, he replied in a light and joking tone, hoping to dispel the awkwardness that he felt and get a tight rein on the mix emotions that he felt over the magician’s unwanted attention and as well getting a hold of himself in the process.

It wasn't like they were lovers or anything. “And geez, how many times are we going to have to drill this into your pretty head, just call us by our first names. There no need to address us with those titles. Besides we never actually care for em anyway.”

Trying desperately to withhold his laughter and gain some type of composure, which proved to be a challenge as the general's words rang quite clear in his head. The magician himself, in all honesty, had been quite surprised at the rather unexpected comparison of being compared to food and being told that he wasn't just a pretty face. Along the fact that the general addressed the title issues made it funnier to him. It shouldn't have been funny but it was. He didn't believe he was anything special or even pretty for that matter, that's why he always wore makeup.

Smiling the magi decided to tease him a bit. “Pretty little head? That's something I don't hear every day and I definitely wouldn't say a piece of meat but I suppose that's close enough Lord Sharrkan. ”

“HEY! Would it kill ya to at least be somewhat concern!?”

Yamuraiha glanced at the two with a soft smile before calling out to the two with a light teasing tone. “If you two are done acting like love birds we need to get a move on. Judal needs some new clothes and the shops won't come to us you know.” 

Blushing, Judal, and Sharrkan moved away from each other and put a respectable distance between themselves. However, despite his earlier embarrassment at the hands of his fellow general’s hand, Sharrkan took a risk and glanced back at the dark magician as they kept walking and strangely enough, he was disappointed as raven didn't even bother to spare him another glance. He only kept looking forward and never once did he turn to meet his gaze. 

Sighing, Sharrkan walked up a bit to catch up to Yamuraiha and together they had started a very light conversation before it erupted into one of their usual heated arguments about which was better swords or magic. Shaking his head at the generals’ behavior, Judal saw that they have already reached the central area where all of the shops were located but upon glancing back at them he saw that they had grabbed their weapons and were very close to using them on each other. Groaning to himself with disbelief at their childish behavior, he went up to the two generals and tried to catch their attention but was over voiced by the two as their yelling got louder and louder as the seconds ticked by and the magician worriedly glance around and notice the attention they were gaining from the people within the area.

Biting his lips, he had pondered on the idea of venturing out on his own for this little shopping trip since he was a bit familiar with Sindria. But he had quickly dismissed it as soon as the thought came to mind, he didn't have his wand with him as he had left it back at the palace. Plus he still couldn't use his magic, but he may have to leave them if he wants anything to be done. Deciding to try just one more time, he yelled at the top of his lungs for them to stop but even that was in vein as his voice was lost in the sea of voices coming from the people surrounding them.

After a few minutes of seeing that they weren't going to stop anytime soon, Judal made his decision right there.

Without even bothering to try to give them a warning that he was leaving, he had walked off. Glancing at all of the different shops and what they had to offer, Judal allowed a soft smile to grace his lips as he saw children playing around with wooden swords or dancing or even arguing with their parents about what they wanted from certain shops. His smile shifted into one of sadness as he had never got to experience the feeling of being loved by his family, his parents. 

He missed out not by choice to have a normal childhood and he always had to wonder to himself, why? Why him of all people? Why did he have to be a magi and be loved by the rukh? When he thought of it, he had to withhold the tears that threaten to spill from his lovely ruby eyes as the realization of his existence had caused his parent’s death.

To him the world was cruel, and a good amount of people within this world were just heartless as he had been ripped away from his family before he could even talk and fully comprehend the fact that they were never coming back. That their life force was slowly draining out of them due to the wounds inflicted upon them by the Al-Theman. 

Noticing that his rukh was going into a frenzy and was practically screaming in distress due to his sudden change in mood, he tried to calm down.

Forcing himself to think of happier thoughts which proved to be far more difficult than one would think, he moved on to shop after shop until a certain one caught his attention.

Walking towards the shop with fascinating, as he saw at the front of the shop there stood on a pedal stall a wand that was encased in glass. The wand itself was floating and radiating bright light. The scepter was pure gold in color, with a circular purple orb at the top but upon getting closer he notices it wasn't a solid sphere but it was made up of thousand upon thousands of crystals that weren't attached to anything but floated around at the top. The crystals were slowly revolving around and shined with such beauty that left the magi to be instantly captivated by its astonishing appearance. 

Walking towards the shop at a slow pace, the magician didn't notice the shadowy figures that were within the alley as he walked closer and closer to the alley where the shop was next to. They watched his small frame as he made his way into the shop and had spoken with the owner. Just as he walked out and was about to pass the alley again, the figures had grabbed him and quickly had covered his mouth. Muffling his cries for help and dragging him away from the busy streets of Sindria, as no one had noticed the sudden kidnapping as everyone was busy absorbed in what they were doing.

 

~Present~

 

With wide eyes, the magi began to struggle even more as the man and his group of his friends sent him into a panic as he instantly recognized the group. ‘These men. These were the guys that tried to rape me, back when I had first arrived here to Sindria!’

But just as he was about to try to tug his arms out of the man's hold on his arm, he had suddenly let go of him. Blinking, Judal swiftly turned to leave and run back to the two generals for help. But he didn't even make it far as the man that sent a cold chill down his spine grabbed his wrist with a large hand and pulled him violently towards him.

“Please let me go, I beg of you.” Judal tugged at his arm repeatedly and couldn't help but release a shriek of pain as the man backhanded him and the grip on his wrist tighten even more. He felt as if the man was to tighten his grip even further his wrist would pop out of place and he was already aware that because of this man's grip there will be a bruise there later no doubt.

“Shut up!” The man roared in anger as he shook the magician roughly by his wrist. This man was the same man that almost had his arm broken because of Sinbad. But if it wasn't for Judal’s interference the man would have been in critical condition because it seems that the High King had no intentions of stopping even after he broke the man's arm. Just as Judal was about to voice out that he had stopped Sinbad before he could do any more damage, the man spoke once more with such venom and hatred that the magician visibly flinched. 'This...this is bad I don't have my wand with me and Lady Yamuraiha and Lord Sharrkan don't even know where I am.'

“It's because of you that my arm was hurting for an entire week you stupid wench!” He shook the magician once more for good measure and a sickening pop was heard a second later. Judal's ruby eyes dilated as the pain in his now dislocated wrist register and his screams filled the alley.

Laughing at the magician's pain, the man who had his grip on Judal’s broken wrist motion for one of his friends to come closer to them. Getting his friend's hint the man went to the side of Judal but stay a bit behind him and held out his foot. Grinning the first man let go of the magi’s wrist and pushed him violently. With the man's foot in his way the magician tripped and fall back against the wall of the building of the alley, they were in and had the air knock out of him. Bowing his head and closing his eyes, the magician didn't notice that the five men had decided to move closer to him and were reaching out for him. Lifting his head up he saw the outstretched hands and gasped in horror.

Suddenly a large concentration of dark energy collided with the five men, creating a small blast as the men were pushed into the very back of the alley. With the blast knocking the men away from, Judal turned his head slowly and saw three figures walking towards him. He caught the sight of red hair and equally red eyes before his vision blurred and he realized with dread that his body couldn't handle the shock and pain that he felt and was shutting down as a result. Struggling to stay awake as he didn't recognize the three, and that the only thing he knew was that the three were fanalis due to their red hair and eyes but that didn't mean that they were anything like Masrur, who was kind and gentle, they could have been the enemies. 

But the struggle proved to be futile as his legs buckle under his weight and he fell forward and his eyes closed shut but he never did meet the ground as large toned arms caught him in mid-fall. Arms that held unimaginable strength, held him with such care and despite not knowing this person who caught him, he oddly felt safe.

Safe, like when he was with Masrur, Sharrkan. Sinbad, and surprisingly Ja’far as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a wild guess on who saved our dear Judal. :)


	15. Reim Empire.

~With Yamuraiha and Sharrkan~

 

"Damn it this is all your fault!" Sharrkan said anger laced within his voice. He was more than just angry he was absolutely livid. He couldn't believe that they were doing this.

Huffing at the accusation, Yamuraiha stuck out her tongue and hissed. "Oh please, you are just as much to blame as I am!"

"Well maybe if you didn't take your damn eyes off of him instead of getting in my face about my comment about swordsmanship being better than magic maybe we wouldn't be having this damn problem!" He snapped back. To think that he use to have a crush on this woman. The thought had brought a frown to his face. 

Now that he thought of it actually, he hasn't thought of Yamuraiha in that way since Judal's arrival. If anything all he has ever thought about nowadays is the dark magician and it did alarm him at first but now it was just normal. It felt right despite the knowledge of how the others such as Sinbad, Ja'far, Masrur and Spartos felt about the raven, though he wasn't quite sure about the knight as he hadn't quite made it as known as the others about his feelings. But those glances during dinner weren't exactly discreet either, well to him they weren't.

But now wasn't the time to think about that, they have to find Judal before something happens to him. Running around, the two generals searched high and low for the magician but just as they got closer to the last couple of shops within the central area. They had heard a loud scream, which was quickly followed by an explosion that was not too far from where they were at. Glancing towards the area where they saw the smoke rising, they saw a small group emerges out of an alley and saw at the very front of the group someone being carried bridal style. Upon getting closer their pace increased as they recognized the person being carried.

“Judal!” Halting in front of the group, they had taken into account of who exactly were in this small group of people. Judal, who was unconscious was being carried by the leader of the Reim Empire, Muu Alexius. While his sister Myron Alexius and right-hand man Lo'lo trailed behind the two. Taking their eyes off of the three, they had also noticed the five men that were unconscious as well. 

They were being dragged behind the two fanalis by the back of their shirt by Lo'lo and Myron. The girl had her grip on two guys while the older man had his grip on three men. The two didn't seem to even care in the slightest that they were dragging the men on the hard bumpy floor and if anything they had purposely allowed carts to hit their unconscious bodies and grinned in glee at the pained groans coming from them.

The generals were genuinely surprised at their more than unexpected visitors and had to wonder if their king even knew of their arrival as they weren't informed of having guests so soon. No one had mentioned it, so imagine their surprise at their visitors and not only that but what they were doing with their magician and those five unknown men.

“Muu-sama what happen?” Yamuraiha asked as her eyes scanned the magician's body in search of any injuries and had immediately spotted the large dark bruise on his wrist as it contrasted with the magi’s smooth milky pale skin.

“These men were planning on raping the magician.” He growled out as the mere thought of what those vile men were going to do to the defenseless teen. He had witnessed the magician’s power before but even he knew of the tales of the magician lack of strength for the better words. It was no secret that many found the dark priest to be beautiful or even alluring but the fact still remain that he was dangerous with his magic and was powerless without it. He knew that once he heard the familiar voice of the magician and the cries of pain that left those pretty lips of his that something was wrong.

The lack of magical energy was a pure giveaway that the magician couldn’t use the powers that he has been blessed with and the fact that those men were going to force themselves on him enraged the fanalis. Not only that but it had disgusted him on what he sense from those men, he senses their need, their desire, their urge to release by using the defenseless teen and it had sickened him that people like that existed.

Knowing that if he didn’t calm down he would risk the chances of killing those imbeciles and would later have to tell an enraged king the reason why he killed them. So taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he continues to explain as calmly as he can, which proved to be quite difficult.

“So I've decided to intervene.” Muu said as he had allowed the blue haired magician to check over the dark magician within his arms. “It's a good thing we've decided to pay a surprise visit to Sindria or else who knows what could have happened to him.”

The two generals froze at this and had paled considerably. They didn't want to be the ones who would have to inform the High King of Judal's condition and especially explain what could have possibly taken place if it weren't for the fanalis from Reim. Their king wasn't stupid and he would have been able to connect the dots if something were to happen if it wasn't for the Reim Empire King's arrival.

Shaking slightly at the mere thought of confronting her king, Yamuraiha gave Sharrkan a slight pat on the back then gripped his shoulder tightly. "Sharrkan you don't mind being the one to tell our king what has happen do you?"

Turning to face the blue haired woman with a look of shock that after a few seconds later shifted to one of genuine fear as her words register into his head. Sharrkan gritted his teeth and narrow his eyes at his female companion. "Are you insane? He'll kill me. Him and everyone else, actually!" Taking his attention off of the woman, he turned to face the leader of the Reim empire. "Um, do you mind keeping this between us?"

Shaking his head at the general's request, Muu shifted his attention to the small creature within his arms before looking up and staring straight into the general's eyes. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. The king needs to be informed of his people's suffering, what if by any chance this isn't the first time, those men decided to 'have some fun' with a fellow civilian by force and abused them. Things like this can't be kept quiet about just because you're afraid of the outcome of your poorly chosen choice. You choose to take your eye off of your charge and now that something has happened to him, you want to keep it a secret and hide his pain? Are you not a general? Someone who swore to protect the people of this country and if I'm not mistaken judging from these clothes that he has on, he's part of your country." Pausing in his lecture to give the general a once over, he went to speak once more but was interrupted by the sound of groaning and Muu had felt a slight shift in movement in his arms which made him look down. 

He was met with the most beautiful shade of red eyes he had ever seen. But he noticed even though they were beautiful, they held fear. That alone made his stomach clench and turned at the unexpected emotion that he saw. "I'm not going to hurt you, so there is no need to fear me. Please." 

Nodding his head even though it was clear that there was still a hint of uncertainty lingering within those pools of red the magician went to respond back but was interrupted by the sound of Yamuraiha's voice. "Th-"

"Judal, you're okay!" He blinked and turned his head to face the woman along with Sharrkan. Once his attention had shifted to them, his eyes had hardened a bit and his lips had pulled into a straight line.

“Oh, you two finally decided to stop fighting after realizing that I was gone.” Judal said with sarcasm, he didn't bother to feel guilty as he saw two generals flinch. He just continues on and didn't bat an eye as Yamuraiha looked torn between crying and apologizing repeatedly. “You two should be lucky that nothing has happen, who knows what could've happened to me if Lord Muu did not appear when he did. I could've been dead or worse off.”

Tears had trailed down Yamuraiha cheeks and Sharrkan went to go to confront her but just as his hand was a centimeter away from her shoulder, he heard a soft sigh. “Please do not allow for this to be repeated as I do not know if I'll be lucky next time. Though I do hope there won't even be a next time actually.”

As the magician was busy talking to the generals, Myron had to withhold a grin as she saw the dark priest scold the generals as if they were merely children. Her brother and Lo’lo were in shock that someone who appeared to be frailer than a mere flower could even make Sindria's strongest warriors quake in fear or even cry. 

Taking his attention off of the two generals, Judal turned his head to the fanalis that still held him, giving a slight cough he as he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment at being held in such an intimate position and he had asked politely to be put down. Nodding his head at the request, Muu had settled the magician down onto his feet and had stepped back at a respectable distance. 

Once he was on his feet Judal had turned his attention to the three fanalis and gave them a slight bow along with a gentle smile. “Thank you for saving me, you have my gratitude.”

Pushing past her brother and his right-hand man, Myron stood across from the magician and held out her hand. “I'm Myron Alexius and as for the whole saving business, there is no need for thanking us. Men who force themselves upon others are simply distasteful.”

“Agreed.” Grasping the fanalis's hand, Judal was not at all surprised by the pure raw hidden strength that he could sense in the handshake, while Myron herself was surprised at the very light and delicate hold of the magician. If she wanted to she could have easily snatched her hand out of his grasp or simply just break his fingers if she wanted too. She couldn't believe that someone who brought fear to even the strongest of men was this small and very weak looking frail man. 

He didn't seem to be able to lift up a book let alone have an entire country or village fleeing in fear. It didn't seem possible but it wasn’t as if she hadn’t witnessed the magician’s powers a good handful of times. He was quite a force to be reckoned with if he had his magic at his disposal. But without it, he was just another human, too weak and too fragile to even do anything but to just hide and hope that no one comes after him.

"It's getting late. We should head back to the palace." Yamuraiha said as she looked up at the darkening sky. Turning her attentions towards the fanalis, she spoke once more. "Were you guys planning on heading straight to the palace or the inn first?"

"The palace." Muu said. Nodding her head, Yamuraiha motion for them to follow her and together they all headed towards the palace.

 

~Forty-five minutes later~ 

 

"So you see that's what had happened..." Sharrkan had finished off awkwardly and had rubbed his neck in nervousness as his king stared at him emotionlessly. He felt sweat trickle down his forehead and he couldn't help but gulp as he felt as if the air had decreased by at least ten degrees. 

Taking his attention off of his general, Sinbad turned to the group that stood to the side of the general and had addressed them with a wave of his hand and a smile that was clearly force. "Everyone please leave us be, we will be joining you shortly for dinner."

Eyes going wide with fear, Sharrkan looked towards Yamuraiha for help but she looked away guilty, while Judal hesitated to leave while the three fanalis were already at the door. The men who were unconscious were now awake and were quaking in fear of the king's presence and were literally begging to be dragged away as they feared the cold and emotionless look on his face.

"Oh, you guys are awake?" Smiling coldly, the king just allowed his chin to be held by his hand.

"WE'RE SORRY, YOUR MAJESTY!!" They had screamed and were praising the deity out that they weren't going to die.

“You guys have tried to rape someone who is under the Sindrian flag, what do you have to say for yourselves?” Pausing for a moment and Sinbad watched with disinterested as the men stumble over their words. “Nothing? Take them away.”

Taking his gaze off of the men who were being dragged away, Sinbad turned his attention back to Sharrkan. “I hope this won't be repeated.” 

Gulping nervously the white-haired general nodded his head and Sinbad raised his eyebrow. “Yes sir.” 

“Dismissed.” Quickly bowing, Sharrkan went to the door and had all but fled from the room in fear that the king will change his mind and decide to punish him. Slamming the door behind him, he saw Judal standing there with Yamuraiha. 

 

Glaring at the woman, he went to leave but was stopped by a soft hand resting itself upon his shoulder. It brought a sense of comfort and he turned to face the person, who laid their hand on him. Staring at him with guilt, Judal had mumbled an apology before backing away nervously. Sighing to himself tiredly, the general brought the magician to his chest. “Don't apologize, I'm the one who should be sorry. I failed to protect you.”

Seeing that the dark priest was about to protest. He smiled. “Don't. I deserved to be yelled at. Now let's go eat, I'm sure you're hungry.”

Sighing to himself, Judal smiled and nodded his head and had grabbed Yamuraiha and Sharrkan’s hand and dragged them to the dining room.

“Everyone is already at the dining room even the fanalis' from Reim, come on.” Judal said.

 

~After dinner, with Muu Alexius & Judal~

 

Dinner had been tense, so once it had ended the magician sighed with relief that it was over. It seemed that even though no one had said anything in his presence, the magician knew that everyone else knew what could have almost happen to him. The glances and the somewhat well crafted hidden expression of rage were almost concealed by the generals and he had more often than not wished to disappear. Seeing his bruised wrist was the icing on the cake as he had heard Ja’far do a sharp intake of breath and sound of something cracking, which he knew came from Masrur direction.

It was pretty apparent that the three fanalis from Reim had told them before him and his two assigned guards for the shopping trip had arrived. The glares sent to the two generals way was another clue that they knew. As everyone went to go their separate ways he saw Muu making his way over to him and he stopped to allow the fanalis to catch up to him.

Offering to escort the magician to his room, Muu and Judal had fallen into step with each other and had immediately struck up a light conversation, that later turned into a rather playful bantering between the two. That consisted of light jabs and the magician occasionally laughing at the king's lack of speech as he had stumbled over his words a few times as he was feeling heat going its way to his cheeks. He felt butterflies in his stomach and he started to realize that he just might actually harbor feelings for Judal.

"You aren't very articulate with your words, are you? Or perhaps it's only around me that you get like this?" Judal smiled as he leaned against the door of his chamber, and watched with amusement as the man had struggled to find his words.

"Now aren't you being rude." The fanalis said with playfulness. The words came to him with ease now that the magician was poking fun at him in light humor and he couldn't suppress the smile that broke free and graced his lips as he heard the wondrous laughter of the dark priest.

"Now here I thought I was being helpful." Judal said. His eyes twinkle and he found himself laughing to his heart's content. He hadn't felt this carefree since his youngers days and now he just wanted to have this feeling last for as long as it can.

“Hmm you are but on the other hand you're also quite rude.” Raising his hand to brush away the strands of hair from the magician's face, Muu pushed the hair behind Judal’s ear. “You know you’re really beautiful.” 

Suddenly Judal playfulness vanish and his posture had gone rigid and became stiffer compared to his relax posture from before. “And you're a flirt, aren't you? I wonder who is worst you or those blasted men?” 

Realizing that it may have seems as if he was trying to get into the magician's chamber and bed. Not to mention with the magician traumatic experience a few hours prior, Muu had quickly apologized once he had realized his mistake and had brought him into a gentle embrace. “Listen to me, I wasn't thinking of bedding you or anything. That wasn't my intention, I was merely stating the facts.” Breathing in to calm his nerves the fanalis's continue. “I was being honest. You are beautiful, so beautiful that's it's almost unreal that someone like you is real yet here you are. Standing with the grace to rival or surpassed that of a queen.”

“You know how to talk your way out of trouble you know that?” Judal had all but mumble out as he leaned against the fanalis's chest. His past experience with dealing with a fanalis's strength through Masrur reminded him to not struggle. For a fanalis's physical strength would always be superior.

"It's not about me knowing what to say, it's about me stating facts." The king had said simply as he continues to hold the magician. Muu realized that the only way for the attempted rape not to happen again Judal needed to know how to fight. He gently pulled away and looked into magician eyes. “I’ll teach you how to fight.” Muu said with determination in his eyes. Judal’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe what the fanalis had said.

“I can’t, I’m too weak to fight.” Judal said with fear and doubt in his eyes. 

“Yes you can, I believe in you, plus I don’t want to kill anyone because they dare put a finger on you.” Muu said as his eyes filled with love. “Alright, I’ll try.” Judal said with a small twinkle in his eyes. Muu continued to embrace Judal and Judal laid his head on Muu’s chest. 

‘I can’t let him get hurt again especially since he is the only one that’s ever made me feel this way.’ Muu thought as he held Judal and never wanted to let go.


	16. Training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this chapter was way over due but it's finally here! c:

Waking up the next morning Judal stretched his arms above his head and wiped the cold from his eyes and yawn. Getting up from his massive bed, he went to the bathroom and washed up, then he looked into one of the draws and he found a few sets of clothes. Remembering that he wasn't able to get anything from his shopping trip from yesterday he could only sigh in relief that there were clothes to his liking and that whoever placed the clothes there had an explicit taste.

Though the colors were a bit brighter than he used to. He still he put on the transparent silver pants and a silver shirt to match and thought that a little bit of make-up would finish the look. Carefully applying the white eyeshadow and then blending it with the silver eyeshadow, he made it appear as if the white was slowly fading into silver. He also decided to forgo his usual braid and just pulled his hair into a high ponytail with his hair loose and kept a lock of hair over his right eye.

Looking himself over in the full-length mirror, he smiled at his reflection and was greatly satisfied with what he saw staring back at him. Leaving his quarters, he strolled around the palace for while before deciding to head to the dining room for breakfast, as he felt his stomach growl. Meeting Muu along the way they smiled at each other and had quickly struck up a light-hearted conversation that was full of laughter before it shifted into more serious matters which led to them talking about the upcoming training session. "So do you want to start training now?"

Shaking his head, Judal tilted his head to the side as he brought his hands behind his back. "We could do it, later on, today or tomorrow. It doesn't matter to me honestly."

"Do what tomorrow!?" A voice said behind the two which caused Judal to jump, while Muu only smiles in amusement. With a scowl, the magician turned and met the curious eyes of the white-haired general known as Sharrkan. Upon seeing the glare along with the frown that was set upon the magician's face, the swordsman rubbed his neck and smiled nervously. "Ah sorry about that Judal, I didn't mean to scare you. Well, maybe a little..."

Rolling his eyes, Judal laughed as the man turned him around and wrapped his arm around his shoulder in a rather casual manner and the three proceeded to continue walking to the dining room. As if he didn't startle the magician in the first place. "But seriously though what'cha guys planning for tomorrow?"

Answering with sarcasm which didn't bother the swordsman in the very least Judal response back without no hesitation. "Minding our business." Grinning now he decided that he would rather see the look of shock on the general's face, so he added on. "But if you must know we were planning on training."

"Training?" Sharrkan said with surprise. He raised his eyebrow, and just looked between the two with confusion.

"Yeah, training." This time it was Muu that spoke. "I've offered to train him. He needs to learn how to be able to defend himself properly to ensure that another incident like what happen yesterday would never occur ever again."

"Ah." With a look of understanding the white-haired general had the sense to look away with guilt, as he remembers his failure in protecting the magician. Sighing at the soldier's reaction to the reasoning of his training, Judal pinched Sharrkan's arm and gave him a rather stern look once his attention shifted back to him.

"Listen to me Lord Sharrkan, I forgave you and Lady Yamuraiha for what happen yesterday and I also know that you guys are still beating yourself over what had happened but sometimes things just happen and we can't stop it. But what we will do is make the most of it." Rubbing soothing circles on the spot that he just pinched, he said in a gentler tone of voice. "If my forgiveness isn't enough, then what about ensuring that this would never to happen to anyone else as long as you can help it?" 

"Thanks and you're right. I'll do just that." Smiling slightly in gratitude, he grasps the dark priest by his wrist, halting him in his tracks completely. Turning his curious red eyes to the swordsmen, he went to question the general's action but felt large tone arms encircles his waist and Judal realizes that he's been pulled into a gentle embrace. Smiling he hugged the general back, while both of them remained unaware of the fuming fanalis who chose to ignore the two in favor of not causing bodily damage to the general.

The fanalis knew better than to act upon the irritation that he felt. He knew that it wouldn't be wise to actually do something to the general, as it would make the magician very upset if anything were to happen to the guy. Muu could deal with many things, even obtaining the other king's wrath if he was to even touch one of the king's beloved generals. But he didn't think he could handle upsetting the magician. He couldn't and he wouldn't even dare too.

So opening the door to the dining room once he had made it to the very end of the hall. He closed it behind him with a soft click and had never once looked back at the two people who were currently embracing.

After a few seconds went by the magician pulled away from the general's arms rather reluctantly as he had never felt such warmth before. Besides his rather short-lived hugs from Ja'far, Sinbad, and Muu. Judal smiled and grabbed the swordsman by his hand and began to lead them back on track to going to the dining room. Completely unaware of the current blush that was forming on the general's face. "Come on Lord Muu went ahead of us."

Upon reaching the dining room's door, Judal had taken his hand out of Sharrkan's hold and had pushed the door open. Laughter had immediately made its way to his ears and he smiled at the greetings that he receives from everyone upon stepping inside of the room. Returning their greeting, Judal grabbed the swordsman's hand once more and dragged him to sit next to him at the only available seats left. 'Tody should most definitely be an interesting day. Let's see how should I announce this training ordeal to everyone? Or should I let lord Muu tell em?'

The magician allowed a sly smile to grace his lips and the fanalis of his very thoughts glanced at him with amusement as if knowing what exactly he was thinking which made him grin wider. 'Oh, today will be very interesting indeed but first...' Scanning the table for a certain red head, he saw his target.

"Lord Spartos, I have a request for you. I'll ask you about it after breakfast." Judal said with a smile. Looking over to the magician the knight nodded his head and went back to eating while occasionally glancing at the high priest with curiosity and couldn't help but wonder what the request may be. "Excuse me, Lord Sinbad, do you perhaps have clothes that are suitable for training purposes?"

Choking on his wine, the king looked up and raised an eyebrow, while his generals looked on in surprise expect for Masrur and Sharrkan. "You're planning on training? With who and why?"

Frowning slightly the magician leaned back in his chair and huff. "I'm training because I don't want to always have to rely on my magic and the person who's training me shouldn't necessarily matter as long I'm getting stronger right?"

Narrowing his eyes, the king leaned back in his chair as well and regarded the magician with a cold glare that sent shivers up the teen's spine. While everyone at the table chose to wisely stay silent and just watch. "It does matter because what if something happens to you. I would like to know so I would be able to address the person, who's responsible for your condition."

Looking away from the cold gaze of the king's, Judal had mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Sinbad questioned.

Snapping his ruby eyes to the High King, Judal spoke a bit louder and clearer. "Muu will be training me." Unfolding his arms the magician tapped his fingernail on the table in nervousness. "There is nothing wrong with Muu training me is there? He's a skilled fighter and I know I'll be safe with him."

"How do you know that?" Sinbad snapped back which caused everyone to tense. Usually, the king was a very calm individual but right now he was anything but calm. "You don't even know him but you trust him enough to not hurt you? Are you mad?"

"I trusted you..." Judal said quietly. Sinbad gritted his teeth at that response but kept quiet as the magician didn't seem to be quite yet done with his remarks and he wasn't wrong as the magician spoke once more. "I trust you to not hurt me, even though I was at one point in time I was your enemy."

Grunting Sinbad sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fine you can train with him, though under one condition." Seeing that the magician was about to protest, he held up his hand. "It has to be supervised by Masrur and I."

Rolling his eyes, Judal agreed and went over to Spartos and dragged him out of the dining room. He was completely aware of the looks he was receiving from everyone but he chose to ignore it.

 

~Two days later~

 

Standing underneath a tree that was located in the courtyard of the palace, Sinbad, Masrur, and Sharrkan were watching the magician and fanalis stretch and going over basic stances. "Why are you guys here again?" Judal said.

"To make sure you don't hurt yourself." The king had said without missing a beat. Sighing at his answer, the magician mumble under his breath.

“....Overprotective much."

Sighing to him once more, he looked down at the outfit he had managed to get for this little training session. A black shirt that seemed to be two sizes big for him and white pants. ‘This isn't what I had in mind…’

The magician stood in front of his instructor with uncertainty. He was never strong, to begin with, and it never became so apparent like it did now. The fanalis was muscular, fit and stood proudly with an air of cockiness, while he stood there with his petite frame, with not an ounce of fat on him but there weren't any muscles on him either.

“Um...I don't think this is such a good idea anymore.” The uncertainty was clear and present within the magi’s voice and Muu just grinned.

“Don't be so doubtful just have faith. Now don't be afraid to hit me with everything you got.” Still looking unsure of even touching the fanalis, Judal closed his fist tightly and squeezed his eyes shut. “Open your eyes and don't be so scared.”

Snapping his eyes open at the fanalis's command, Judal aimed a very off course punch and only could fumble a bit once Muu had pushed his hand away with a gentleness that would've surprised many from what people knew of a fanalis's strength.

Signing to himself as he watched the magician struggle to right himself after his light push, Muu couldn't help but worry about whether or not he should be the one to train the magician. That simple push shouldn't have tipped anyone over yet the magi looked as if you blown on him too hard, he’ll break. ‘This is definitely going to be a challenge. I've never had to train someone who was this physically delicate before.'

“Come on, I know you can aim a better punch than that.” That earned him a glare, and the fanalis had to stop for a second to admire the fierce look in the magician's eyes.

“I've never been in a physical fight before so cut me some slack at least I'm trying.” Judal huffed and blew a strand of hair out of his face. Getting back into the stance that he was taught, Judal observed his opponent and couldn't help but cringe on the inside. ‘If Muu was ever serious this would have literally been over the very second it started.’

The magician had to count his blessings that the fanalis wasn't using his full strength or even a quarter of his real strength. Frowning a bit, he dashed towards the fanalis and went for a kick to the side bit was dodged at the very last minute. Changing his body angle, he went for another kick but he was pushed back. Grabbing Muu’s arms to steady himself, the magician jumped back a few pace but the distance was immediately closed as the fanalis punched the raven in his face resulting in him, hitting the floor and rolling away from the impact.

Punching the magician harder than he intended to Muu cursed under his breath, while his senses screamed at him to move. Glancing at his right just in time to see Masrur’s seething face. The next thing he knew was that he was on the ground with the other fanalis's arm ready to land a hit on his face till slim and very breakable arms wrapped themselves around Masrur’s arm. “Calm down Lord Masrur, it was an accident.”

Growling a bit at the leader of Reim, Masrur got up and glared him down. Hoping that someway, somehow that the earth would swallow up the long haired fanalis and when that didn't happen he grunted. Turning his attention to the magi, who still had his arms around his arm Masrur gently touched the bruising cheek with delicately that wasn't befitting of someone of his size. Wincing at the touch which caused the former gladiator to pull away, Judal grabbed his hand. “It's fine.....I'm fine. Don't worry about it. After all, I'm training to be stronger, aren't I? What good would I be if I couldn't even take a bit of pain?”

Sighing to himself as he realized that the magician was right, Masrur stared into the dark priest’s eyes for a bit longer before a cough interrupted their staring contest. Turning their heads toward the leader of the Reim Empire, they saw that Muu had merely grinned at them but his eyes held a bit of a warning as he directed his gaze to the fanalis beside the dark priest which caused Masrur to growl in annoyance. While Judal remained lost on the matter entirely as he couldn't wrap his head around the twos’ odd behavior. Well Muu’s odd behavior, he knew that Masrur had some type of feeling for him so he was bound to feel protective of him and express anger once he saw that the brutal strike of the other fanalis hand.

Smiling at the fierce leader, Judal moved towards him and pushed him back. The fanalis allows him to do so as the magician spoke softly. He didn't have to raise his voice for he knew with their superior hearing they can hear it from probably across an entire island if they were to focus on his and only his voice alone. “Come on, let's go back to training.”

The only indication that the two were actually listening to him and paying him any attention was the very reluctant grunt coming from Masrur and the faint mumble of alright coming from Muu.

Glaring at the back of the fanalis's head, Masrur hesitated for the faintest moment and stalked back towards the tree where he had perched himself against as he went back to observing the two. Upon getting back to the tree he had immediately noticed the king and Sharrkan we’re seething as well. “You should have punched him.” It didn't come to him as a surprise that Sharrkan said this as his arms were crossed as he leaned on his side against the sturdy tree. While Sinbad’s eyes merely darken as he took in the bruise that was forming on the magician flawless skin.

“Now, now if he was to continue he would have upset Judal, not only that but if he did he would have also hurt him. Since Judal decided to cling to his arm in order to prevent him from causing bodily harm to Muu.” Sinbad said calmly but despite the calmness that he was displaying now, the two knew that underneath it all he was seething and that was the only thing that they could relate to at this moment.

“He’s going to be training with Spartos after this.” Masrur supplied as he continues on to watch the two fight and he had taken notice that the other fanalis was pulling his hits even more than ever before. “He somehow manages to get him to agree to teach him in swordplay.”

Chuckling at the tidbit, Sharrkan lazily shifted his attention towards the fanalis. “I doubt it wasn't hard for him at all. I could imagine him guilting him, saying that he doesn't want to be left defenseless and had made a couple of tears drop.” Then he mutters quietly to himself. “Tch, he could have asked me.”

Sinbad chooses to remain silence and had all but tune out the conversation that was happening between his generals. All he could focus on was the way how his magi’s hair swayed as he moved circles around his opponent, or how he moved with more grace as he got better and better at handling close hand-to-hand combat, or even how the magician gained some type of confidence in his ability to actual fight. He found all of this beautiful and he had more than once reminded himself to breathe. He knew that he wasn't the only one that held affection and saw what he saw in the dark magician but that was fine as long as everyone knew their place.

They were not to hurt him, they were not to forced themselves on him and they were definitely not to touch him or taint him. Even he knew his place, he was the man out of the five others who love the magician and would gladly do whatever it took to protect him. But that doesn't mean that he wouldn't fight for him, for his affection, love, and attention. He would but all of it came down to Judal, as he had the last say.

He could boast about his conquests and say that the others had no chance when it came to him but even he knew that sooner or later if he was picked. He would unintentionally hurt the magician, not physically of course as he would take care to treat him as if he was the finest piece of silk. But because of his history, his fear of commitment, he fears that one day he may grow bored of the magician and go out to claim someone else or even cheat. That would break the already fragile magician's heart and he didn't want to ever be the cause of that. But he had this habit of getting bored and this frightened him more than anything else.

Just as he could dwell on the thought any further the beast within his head growled and had faintly heard the mumble words which were spoken quite softly. In all honesty, it took him aback that the words were even coming from his other self. ‘We are to respect his decision, but we will show him why he should choose us if he ever felt the slightest interest in us.’

Closing his eyes which hid the bright golden color of his eyes that glowed faintly, Sinbad replied back. ‘You’re right...and hopefully, he sees that we are the ones for him.’

‘Of course.’

Opening his eyes once more to see that not only was Judal cover in dirt but his breathing came out heavily and he was struggling to even stand upright. Narrowing his eyes he moved to stand beside him but was halted by Judal’s outstretched hand. “Don’t come any closer. I'm fine.” 

Keeping their eyes on the magician, they saw that he seems to be minutes away from collapsing. “Okay, this is enough for today.” Muu said.

Nodding his head, Judal had stumbled and had made his way to the door before collapsing against it. His breathing came out rapidly and harshly. “I'm fine, just let me catch my breath. You guys can go ahead.”

Hesitating to leave the magi alone while he was like this they all shared a look. “If you don't go, I'll freeze you to the walls.” 

“Are you sure?” Sharrkan asked. "There's nothing wrong with asking for help."

“Positive, now go before I really do it.” Judal gritted out and watches as everyone went past him. Finally leaving him alone and he could contain the sigh of relief that passes through his lips once he senses that he's finally alone. ‘I really can't deal with those morons sometimes…’ Pausing as their smiling faces came to mind, he added on as he struggled to get up. ‘But they're my morons, even though I don't know what to do about their feelings for me…’

The magician wasn't stupid, he knew of his friends’ feelings for him and just the thought of it made his head hurt and he wanted to cry. He loved them all but he didn't know who to choose if it really came down to him deciding when they no longer could handle him being so near but so far out of their reach. He even was able to detect Muu’s feelings as well despite him only just meeting him only three days ago. Feeling a sense of dread and tears making its way down his face as he thought about the guys, who holds feeling for him. He made his way into his room and leaned against the door. ‘What should I do? I don't want to hurt them but I also don't want to lead em on. What should I do…’ 

He hiccups and didn't bother to wipe away his tears as they trailed down his porcelain face. ‘This would've been easier for them if I didn't exist. I'm sorry that I exist...I'm so sorry…I just don't want to hurt anybody. I'm tired of causing pain and yet here I am about to cause pain to such wonderful people…I'm really horrible aren't I?’

With this in mind, Judal fell asleep while occasionally sniffling with fresh tears making its way down his cheeks.


	17. Confession Time.

~The next day.~

 

Waking up sore from yesterday's training, Judal groan and ran delicate fingers through his long locks and slowly pushed himself up and got up from the floor. Faintly remembering that he hadn't even made it to the bed as he cried himself to sleep, he grimaces as he also remembers that he didn't take a bath last night either.

Getting up and limping to the bathroom, he frowned as he recalls the many times that he had fell on his butt during the training session and couldn't help his frown from deepening at the bruises he saw as he washed him clean. Dirty brown water made it's down the drain and he sighed to himself as he felt cleaner than ever before and he had washed his hair. Once that was done, he got out of the shower and got one of the towels and dried himself. Biting his lips at the idea of leaving the bathroom and bracing the coldness of his room, he power walked out of the bathroom and made his way to the dresser and pulled out another set of clothes. Getting dressed in an outfit that was quite similar to his training outfit from yesterday, he made his way out of the room once he was fully dressed. 

Headed straight to the kitchen, completely disregarding the dining room where all of the generals and their families and their king were at, he grabbed a few fruits and went to the training ground where he met the three fanalis outside waiting for him.

Looking around he spotted Masrur and scowled at the redhead, who gave him an unimpressed look as he made his way to the fanalis with purpose. "I'm going to need you to leave, please."

"No." Boredom was clear within his voice and Judal wanted nothing more than to slap the stubborn man upside his head. Sighing to himself in frustration Judal tugged at a lock of hair. 'At least the idiot king isn't here, thank goodness for that. He's more stubborn than a camel.'

Grabbing the fanalis's hand, Judal began to drag him away from the temporary training ground. “Come on I need you to leave, I can't train properly if you are going to always snap like you did yesterday because I was hit just a little too hard. My attackers won't be as gentle as lord Muu.”

Allowing himself to be pulled away, as he saw where the magician was coming from and sighed to himself. “Fine.” 

“Thank you, Masrur you don't know how much this means to me.” Smiling at the magician in fondness, Masrur playful ruffle the raven’s hair and left. Making sure that Masrur actually left the magician turned around to face the other three fanalis.

Smiling at the magician the three got into their battle stances. ‘Oh, so I'm guessing lady Myron and lord Lo’lo will be taking part in my training today as well. Well, it's always good to have more than one fighting instructor.’

With that thought in mind, he charged.

 

~Two hours later.~

 

Collapsing on the ground, the magician released a tired sigh, while his training partners merely snicker at him. They weren't tired at all, in fact, it was quite the opposite for them. As they were filled with energy and with the rush of the little training session that they had, they were looking forward to sparring on their own once they part ways with the magi.

Looking over to where they were at, the magician sighed before pushing himself up with reluctance and scowl at the newest addition of bruises covering his once flawless skin. ‘Note to self, go to lady Yamuraiha for healing after my training session with lord Spartos.’

Seeing that the magician was up and about, Myron grinned. “Oh, are you ready to continue?”

Watching him pale, she laughed and waved him off. “I was joking, oh my gosh you looked like you've seen a ghost!”

Scowling at the woman, Judal flicked his hair over his shoulders as his hair had came undone midway during their little sparring match. “I hope you fall.” Sticking out his tongue in playfulness, he made his way back inside the palace. 

‘Time for swordplay…’ Making his way to a certain knight’s room, Judal gently knocked on the door and waiting patiently. Surprisingly he had learned to have patients, something that he was never good with but now it came naturally to him. 

The door opens a few seconds later and Spartos poked his head out with a small smile upon his lips. “Are you ready?” 

Nodding his head the magi backed away from the door and watch as the knight came out of his room. Motioning his head towards the hallway the magician follow after the knight. As they were walking, the knight had looked at the magician from the corner of his eyes with curiosity. Feeling as if he was being watched, Judal turned his head towards the redhead and tilted his head. “Is there something wrong lord Spartos?”

Shaking his head, Spartos brought his hand up to rub the magician's hair playfully. “It's just that I'm surprised you went to me of all people to learn swordsmanship. This is more of Sharrkan’s field. I was just wondering why you would choose me over him? And I was also wondering what happen to you yesterday? You were supposed to come straight after practice from Muu.”

What the knight was expecting was for the magician would to either smile or laugh it off or even wave him off with a sarcastic comment but instead, he got a rather sad and somewhat forced smile. That just didn't even seem genuine or real. That's what worried him greatly and just as he was about to ask what was wrong, he found that he had the urge to pull the magician into a hug, so he did. Carefully wrapping his arms around the magician's waist in a light embrace. He heard a faint gasp, and he made sure to make his grasp on the magician light enough so he could always pull away at any given time but firm enough to show that he was here for him.

It was after a few seconds went by that he felt the magician leaned head against his chest. “I didn't ask him because he's still sorta bent up about what could've happened to me during our shopping trip. I think he wouldn't take this training thing seriously and he'll just pull his hits. I don't want him to go easy on me because of one little mistake and the reason why I didn't come yesterday like I said I would because I was so tired from training with Muu. But even now I'm beat but I want to make up for yesterday.”

Shaking his head the knight allowed a tiny smile to grace his lips at the magi’s dedication. “You don't have to push yourself it isn't good for the body. Even now we can postpone the training and do something else.”

Breaking away from the embrace Judal glared at the general which took him aback. “I can't. I'm taking time out of your busy schedule for you to train me. I'm not going to waste your time by not even attempting to try just because I'm tired. We are going to train today, please.”

Sighing at the magician's stubbornness the general smiled out of fondness and ruffle the magician's hair once more. “Fine, but just know that I won't be going easy on you just because you're tired.” With that said he walked around the magician and heard the magi’s frantic steps as he went after him.

“Yes, sir!” Grinning at the general from behind his back, Judal could wait to begin his next lesson.

 

~Yamuraiha’s Laboratory.~

 

Knocking on the blue haired magician's door Sinbad waited patiently for permission to enter. He didn't have to wait long as the door had opened up to the person he was waiting to see.

“Hey, Yamuraiha I have a favor to ask you, pretty please.” Sinbad pleaded and the blue haired woman could only smile in fondness. 

“Of course your majesty."

 

~Night time~

 

Rubbing his shoulders, Judal sighed and took comfort in the pain slowly ebbing away. He had done remarkably better than yesterday and had only fallen a handful of times while training with the three fanalis. And not only that he manage to do exceptionally well during his swordsmanship lesson with Spartos. ‘I just wanna sleep. Forget about dinner, I feel like I can sleep through an earthquake right now.’

On his way to his room, he had bumped into the king, who smiled at him. “Hey Judal, how was training with Spartos and Muu?”

“Painful but I've managed to get wonderful results though you wouldn't have had any knowledge of such thing since you weren't there for both occasions. What did you finally realize that your actions were ridiculous about overseeing my training?” Judal said as he rolled his eyes.

“Ah, sorry about yesterday but I had to attend to yesterday paperwork.” 

“You shouldn't be skipping your work to look after me anyway.” Sighing as he knew that the magician wasn't the least bit happy about their arrangements concerning his training. He gave a somewhat forced smile and sighed once more when he was rewarded with a frown.

“Fine, you’re right.” Taking into account that the magi looked at lost for words and that his eyes were wide due to the king admitting that he, of all people, were wrong. He smiled. “How about I don't attend your training session in favor of always being kept up to date about em?”

Smiling a bit the magician crossed his arms and title his head. “I...I can deal with that. But you have to get Masrur to do the same.”

“Done.” 

“Thank you.” 

“There's no need to thank me.” Allowing a gentle smile to grace his lips, the king stepped back and held out his hand. “I know this may be sudden but please come with me I have to show you something.” Nodding his head to the king's request, Judal took Sindbad's outstretched hand and was pulled out to the palace garden. It was nighttime which allowed the magician to see all of the stars and constellation and he gasped. He was amazed at the beauty of the garden under the moonlight along with the many stars that were out tonight. Turning his attention to the king he smiled. 

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Judal asked as he looked into the king's hypnotizing golden eyes and for once, he saw what every other woman saw. 

His breath was caught as the king leaned down to kiss his forehead. “No this, now Yamuraiha.”

Blinking he turned around just in time to see the woman cast a spell that wasn't familiar to him before teleporting away. At the same time that she ported away, the flowers glowed faintly before becoming flowery-like candles, that took the magician's breath away. Roses either glowed a beautiful shade of red, blue, purple, and white. Other flowers glowed either green, orange or a faint yellow or bright yellow and that wasn't all some of the flowers started to float creating a beautiful scenery. Gasping in surprise at the beauty of everything, Judal turned back in time to see that the king had transformed into one of his djinn equipment. There he stood equipped with focolar and Judal brought his fingertips to his lips in shock.

Holding out his clawed hand Sinbad had simply smiled at him. “May we dance?” 

Unable to even speak Judal had just nodded his head and took the king’s hand and found himself drawn into the man’s personal space. He felt two large hands rest itself upon his slim hips, while he allowed his arms to come around the king’s neck and he rested his head against the muscular chest. The next second they were gliding an inch above the ground floor and were going higher and higher and all the magician could do is smile. Never before had he done something like this. It felt like hours had gone by and the two simply enjoy each other company and relish in the peace and familiarity of everything. It just felt right…

As they were in midair just asked a question that momentarily stunned the king. “Why do you guys hold feelings for me? I'm not stupid, I was able to connect the dots. What's so special about me? Aren't you guys bother by my past affiliations? How can you guys even like me for what I've done? For what I used to stand for?”

“Everything about you is perfect, I don't know about the others but I see nothing but perfection. You're perfect for me and I love you." Snapping his head up at the declaration, Judal looked up at the king with shock and his eyes clouded, he didn't know what to say and Sinbad taking notice of this gently set them down on the ground. "Listen I don't need an immediate response, just think about what I said. I ca-"

"You shouldn't pressure him." Came a voice from behind and they turned around and saw Ja'far leaning against the door to garden's entrance. Growling under his breath Sinbad glared at his advisor while Ja'far returned his look. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with all of the tension between the two Judal lower his head and stepped out of Sinbad's embrace. 

Allowing the magician to slip free from his grip, Sinbad's eyes soften as he gazed at the younger man. "I-I...should be heading to bed now, I'm kinda tired from all of the training that I've done today so don't wait for me for dinner."

"You should at least go to bed with something in your stomach." Ja'far insisted as he took in the magi's small frame. 'He's too thin.'

"Oh no it's fine....really it's okay." Bowing to the both of them, Judal forced a smile upon his face. "Thank you for tonight lord Sinbad, I had fun." Licking his lips in nervousness, he tucked a piece of his hair behind his left ear. "Now if you excuse me I think some sleep would do me some good, I'll make sure to attend breakfast this time."

"Fine." This time it was Sinbad who responded while his advisor just nodded his head.

"Goodnight guys, I'll see you guys first thing in the morning." Judal said as he bowed once more.

"I really wish you would stop with the formalities, you're one of us now and goodnight." Ja'far said as he made his way to the magician and poked Judal lightly on his forehead. Rubbing his forehead Judal allowed a real smile to grace his lips. Nodding his head, Judal bowed once more and left. Once he was sure that the magician was out of sight and ear-shot, Ja'far turned to his friend and glared at him.

"What was that about?" The silver-haired general all but hissed at his best friend.

Looking over at his friend, Sinbad shrugged his shoulders and went to go past his friend but was stopped by a grip on his shoulder. He didn't bother to look back at his longtime friend. "Sinbad."

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone, especially not to you of all people. Besides, why should I? I wasn't the one who intended to break Judal's mind and body by having him consider being a fucking slave, you were!" The response was a low blow but before he could even have time to apologize for his words, Ja'far retracted his hand and turned away. 

"You're right." His tone was low and defeated if anything.

"Ja'far, I-" Turning around to face his friend, he was met with an empty space, with Ja'far nowhere in sight. "Damn it!" He tightens his fist and made his way to his personal studies. The minute he got within his office, he slammed the door shut and pressed his back against the door. His hands went up to grip his short locks and he slid down the door and mumble a few curse words. "I didn't mean to say that...what was I thinking, how could I say that to him."

Letting his head fall back against the door, and not even flinching as his head made a thud once his head had hit the door. He sighed tiredly and rubbed his temples and cursed just one more time before he got up and made his way to his desk and sat down on his chair with a heavy heart. "I guess love does make you do the strangest of things."


	18. Maddening.

For the past following days, Judal had noticed a few alarming things revolving around the king's personal advisor. The first thing that he had noticed was the tension between the advisor, himself and his king. It didn't end there either, as there were many instances where the two would only interact with each other was if there was a situation and it demanded twos' cooperation towards each other and but besides that, they were oddly silent around each other. Which was worrying in itself.

The second thing that he had found odd was the fact that the day after Sinbad had taken him for a night out in the garden, the advisor's behavior around him had drastically changed. He became more...colder for the better words. He acted distant and cold towards him and for a moment Judal had recalled the times where he was nothing more than a corrupted soul under the Al-theman's influence and he was back to being Sindria's number one enemies.It brought back horrible memories and he found himself praying and hoping that he hadn't done anything to give the slightest indication that he was working with them in secret because he honestly wasn't. He didn't want to go back to the times where the advisor would only look at him with hatred and coldness, especially not when the advisor had found a spot within his heart and they had finally grown closer and had a mutual understanding of each other's feelings.

And lastly, the advisor refused any type of communication or physical contact between them at all, the last time that he had given the advisor a hug and called him freckles in endearment. The general had merely pushed him, with enough force to cause him to fall on his behind. He knew the advisor hadn't meant to do it, as he had seen a brief flash of guilt within his eyes. The general hadn't stayed to check up on or assisted him in getting up again, as had disappeared within the crowd of servants and left him with a broken and lost smile. He had smiled as he was asked by Myron, who had witnessed the scene if he was okay and when he had said yes, he had been surprised when she wiped away his tears and pulled him into a hug. He didn't know when he had started crying, but all Judal knew was that it hurt.

After a week of having Ja'far ignoring him, he had become fed up with the act and had promised himself that the next encountering that they had he would get answers. His moment had presented itself when he had caught the advisor wandering around the garden and without hesitation, he had called out to him.

"Ja'far-sama! Please wait up!" Stopping the general had tilted his head back and looked at his direction before breaking into a sprint. Running past the bushes and out of the garden, Ja'far rounded the corner of the outer wall of the palace and hid within the shadow completely. A few seconds later Judal came into his view huffing and puffing as magi bent over and sigh with disappointment and aggravation as he had lost his target, placing his hands on his knees Judal bowed his head and curse.

His body tremble every now and then as he had pushed his body to its limit in order to reach the advisor. But it wasn't enough. Taking a moment to regain his breath, he felt it. The rukh, or more specifically Ja'far's ruhk. "I-I kno..ow y-you're (huff) still here (huff) Ja'far! I can still feel your rukh! P-please come out Ja'far, I-I just want to talk to you, please!"

Waiting for a few more minutes to calm his irregular beating heart, Judal still felt Ja'far's rukh close by and he was pleased to know that the general at least didn't take his lack of stamina to just disappear completely. He was still around but where he didn't know and Judal had more of a sinking feeling that despite everything and the cold treatment, he knew, just knew that Ja'far at least cared enough about him to at least stay to make sure that he was fine.

When seconds turned into minutes without a response, Judal clenched his hands into small little   
fists and closed his eyes and letting out a trembling sigh. "Don't you think you're acting childish?!" Pausing he waited but was met with silence once more. "Answer me!"

A ghost of a whisper was heard from behind him and the feeling of someone's hot breath brushed against his left ear. Jumping the magi turned around and felt strong hands settling themselves on his hips. Looking up he was met with grayish-silver eyes. "J-ja-ja-far."

"I'm sorry, but please stay away from me."

"What? Why?" Judal said in disbelief as his eyes went wide.

"Please for me." Ja'far carefully held the magi's hands and leaned forward. Noticing the that Judal wasn't moving or showing any sign of disgust, Ja'far smiled and capture his lips in a soft kiss. Closing his eyes Judal mewled and responded a second later into the kiss. After a few seconds, they slowly broke ahead and reopened their eyes. Looking deep into the general's eyes the magi saw a deep sadness within that tugged at his heart. Opening his mouth to speak he was caught of caught as another kiss met his lips and without a second though he closed his eyes once more and enjoyed the feel of the general's lips on his. Pulling away with reluctance, Ja'far backed away slowly and allowed their fingers to fall apart. Watching as the magi's eyes slowly flutter open and brought a delicate pale hand to his lips.

Taking a couple of more steps until he was half-way within the shadows of the palace, Ja'far saw Judal take a step towards his direction and without a second thought, he said the first word that came to mind, in a deep cold and detached voice.

"Don't!" He commanded. Stunted at the order, Judal stepped back and looked down. His eyes not meeting the general's own. "I'm sorry." Ja'far said as he walked further into the darkness, leaving the magi behind. The minute that his figure concealed within the darkness his rukh disappeared altogether.

Falling to his knees, as tears were quickly gathering within his ruby red eyes. The magi hugged himself and cried. "Y-you idiot, h-how c-c-coul-d you leave m-me...especially after that k-kiss."

Getting up after crying for what felt like hours, Judal gently brought his hand to his eyes and carefully wiped his eyes and slowly made his way to the palace’s doors and went to his room. Closing the door behind him with a soft click, he leaned against the door and held his hand against his heart and closed his eyes. “J-just what are you doing to me, Ja-far-sama?”

Clenching his tiny hand over his heart, Judal made his way to his bed and flopped down onto the bed only to bounce up slightly due to the force before settling down comfortably. Placing his arms under his head, the magi sighed and soon drifted off to sleep. His dreams filled with a certain individual with storming grayish-silver eyes.


End file.
